Bloody Brilliant
by stashleigh
Summary: How can Hermione cope with being stuck with her nasty Potions Master for months on end without knowing whats going on....?
1. Chapter 1

A/N; _OK so I know I wrote and completed this story a long while ago, but I was just reading over it and it's full of spelling mistakes. So, even though I am still rubbish at spotting my spelling and grammer mistakes I am attempting to correct it all._

_Prob won't work, but it will be an improvement._

_I will be updating 3 chapters at a time every 2 days or so, so there won't be long intervals waiting for the next chapter._

**I own nothing** _( That's actually more true than you'd think!)_ :D

* * *

Bloody brilliant! Now I can't move! 

Aahhhhh this is just great!

If I could just twist my foot… Owww! No that didn't work.

Wonderful maybe if I could just attract someone's attention I wont be stuck here any longer.

"Hey HEEEELLLLLLP!"

Someone has got to hear that!

"HELP"

Ah, crap. He's heard me great, great, great. Here he comes with hid bloody patrol crew. Urrrrgh.

"WHAT are you doing?" he asks me.

"I would have thought that obvious… I'm stuck."

"I can see that, what are you doing in the window?"

"Well I thought it could do with a clean, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Your trying to escape again aren't you?"

"What me, Never" I say probably a little too sarcastically as he looks furious now.

Oh crap he's going to hit me.

SMACK!

Wanker.

"I don't want to see you doing that again you silly girl" he tells me.

"Why can't we just kill the Mudblood?" Lucius Malfoy asks him.

"We need her, apparently"

"Well put her to use then, I can't believe you even gave it its own room Severus" he's yelling at him now. I almost feel sorry for Snape.

Not really, come to think of it.

"Granger!" Blondie calls me. "Come here." I swear I'll knee him in his manhood.

He doesn't realise that I'm stuck.

"I can't" I tell him.

Lucius waves his wand and suddenly my foot is free. Now I can kick him in his manhood if he comes any closer.

"Come here" Snape orders.

Casually I stroll over and give him a glare to rival his own.

"What?" I ask

"How dare you address him like that you filthy little blood scum" Lucius hits me now but I don't even flinch.

"That's enough" Snape orders him. I don't know why he stands up for me, I know he doesn't care.

"Fine" sneers Lucius, "I don't know why you are so attached with this one Snape, she's going to be killed in the end".

"I don't need reminding Lucius, but she has her uses". Shape tells him. I have no idea what my uses are. Apart from trying to escape from this hell hole I don't do much else.

"I see what you mean" Malfoy said eyeing me up. Urgh! That man gives me the creeps.

I can't stand this anymore. I hate being here in Snape's pathetic excuse for a home, the house elf tries to bite me, Malfoy keeps trying it on with me and I just don't understand Snape. One minute he's ok with me, well by that I mean he leaves me alone, and the next he gets all grumpy like I'm still one of his students in his class I don't understand it. He only ever hits me around his Death Eater pals it's pathetic like he is trying to show off. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting on my bed now. I don't have much else to do anyway. Marvil the house elf keeps popping in and making me jump I swear he is related to kreacher, It wouldn't surprise me, most of the pure blood families are related somewhere along the line. Why not have pure blood elves too?

I wonder whats going on in the outside world. I don't think Harry has died though Snape keeps telling me it's just a matter of time. I'm sure that's why I am here, to lure in Harry but I know he is smarter than that. At least I hope he is.

I can't stand to think about what happened after Dumbledore died last year. I look back and all I remember is that after the funeral, when all the students were on the Hogwarts express, it happened. The Death Eaters came and ransacked the cabins, I know Dennis Creevey was one of the first killed. That's when they took me I knew it was Bellatrix Lestrange by the way everyone gasped as she put her hands around my throat, and that perfume I could choke on that any day.

Anyway she brought me to Snape and he told me that I was here under Voldermort's instructions. I figured it's like there using me or something to get to Harry but I know he is not daft he won't come. I have been here for 4 lousy weeks now and no one's come! Ah well, no pain no gain I guess.

I can hear Snape muttering to himself outside. Prat. Who does he think he is anyway? Ordering me about, arrrrgh I'm so pissed at him.

Oh crap he's coming in.

"Miss Granger" he looks at me dumbly. "Why do you insist on being a pest?"

Me ha!

"Me?" I ask "why do you insist on keeping me here?"

"I do not need to explain the Dark Lords plans to anyone Miss Granger least of all you" he growls.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, look I know your using me to get to Harry and it won't work, he is a lot smarter than you" I casually tell him.

"Miss Granger, I taught him for 6 years and I have to disagree with you on that"

"Hmmmm" I lick my lips, "then tell me PROFESSOR why is it all your pal Voldie can do is send you bunch of fools after him instead of facing him himself? Huh?"

"Miss Granger I do not need to remind you that The Dark lord does not need waste his time running after Potter, and have you forgot he has faced him on several occasions." He looked smug now. Oh how I cannot wait to wipe that smile off his face.

"And I do not need to remind you,_ Snivellus_ that on each occasion Harry, much to your displeasure came away almost unharmed and alive unlike Voldie. I believe its 3 times Harry has put and end to him now, am I wrong?"

There it is, there's the frown. Oh how im going to pay for this but I don't care.

"Miss Granger I do not have time for this" he begins to walk to the door. "Try to escape again and I will kill you on The Dark Lords requests or not, I have a habit of making things look like accidents"

"Yeah like that supposed apple juice you spilt on your bed sheets, whatever" I called after him.

He turned around to look at me, Oooh if looks could kill.

"Miss Granger I will not tolerate you insulting me in my own home"

"Well" I draw out slowly "let's go outside and I'll insult you there!"

Crap. He is so mad now.

"Miss Granger ENOUGH" he's bellowing at me now I don't care I just look like im bored. Im actually crapping myself but he is not to know that.

"Whatever" I say as coolly as I can muster.

"GET OUT"

"WHAT really? I can go?" I knew I had been annoying him but this is just too good.

"Out" he yells again

Merrily I skip past him and down the hall; I almost make it to the door this time before it slams shut in my face.

Crap.

I slowly pace back to my room, I pass Marvil in the corridors and he pulls a tongue at me. Oh how I'd love to throw a sock at him. I did once but he pulled it off his big nose and tried to shove it down my throat. Ah well, whatever floats your boat I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh how wonderful my life has become, that's sarcasm by the way. I would have never imagined being literally 'Stuck in a rut' with Snape. I wonder what Harry and Ron are up to now, that is if they are not dead, of course they're not. I try to reassure myself.

I haven't seen Snape today; Marvil tells me he's about though. I suppose he's down in the basement brewing up some form of liquid courage. I can tell he hates it when all his Death Eater buddies come around and mess the place up, he doesn't have the balls to stop them though. He just sits there and sulks in his corner sipping his drink and getting pissed.

Hmmmm. Now there's a thought.

I have a plan now; I know he won't kill me unless Voldie gives him the go-ahead which is unlikely seeing as I am the only one of Harry's Friends who he has captive at the moment. That leaves me free to drive him slowly into insanity, this I am going to enjoy.

He, he, he, he, he.

It's been 3 hours since I have devised my plan. Im going to put stage one into action as soon as I find Marvil.

My stages go like this;

Find Marvil

Try to befriend the elf

If that doesn't work lock him In a cupboard

Find Snape

Try to befriend Snape

If that doesn't work offer to do something nice for him

Do said nice thing

Hide

If hiding doesn't work find a Marvil's cupboard and hide with him.

I think that's about it minus some tiny details. I can smell Marvil now. That dish cloth he wears as a toga has defiantly seen better days. Urgh!

"Oi Marvil" I screech.

He growls at me

"Marvil I just want to talk" I bat my eyelashes at him but I don't think it has the right effect.

He spits at my feet

"Now Marvil, that's not nice, is it" I say teasingly.

Another growl. Jeeze this little elf is impossible.

I'm running after him down the corridors now, I take a moment to appreciate how nice it feels to have the wind in my hair before I fall flat on my face…at Snape's feet.

Crap

"Master missy mudblood be chasing Marvil, Marvil be scared" the ruddy elf whimpered.

Snape is glowering down at me.

"Is this true?" he growls.

"No" I huff, "I just wanted to talk to him" I offer whilst rubbing my sore cheek.

"And what did you want to talk about?" His voice laced with amusement.

"Well I was offering to tell him the benefits of S.P.E.W" I astound myself at how fast I can think.

The smile vanishes from Snape's face now. "Miss Granger, please do not try and free my house elf, then who would I have to clean my house?"

Oh this is just too good I couldn't have planed it better. Yes. Yes. Yes.

"Actually" he eyes me up casually "you would be able to do that I suppose, tell me Miss Granger are you familiar with a mop and bucket?" he says matter-of-factly.

Oh this is perfect, "I suppose" I reply all sweetly.

"Good then you can assist Marvil in mopping my floors" he smiles thinking this is a good enough punishment. "And be careful if they are not spotless I will have you do them again until they are".

I smile and give him a little curtsey, then flick my hair and follow Marvil. Oh this is going to be so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape and all his Death Eater cronies are congregating in the living room now.

When they came in Lucius noticed me mopping the floors. I think he told Snape what a good job I was doing because he hasn't hit me yet. I can't wait till later.

The floor to the upstairs hall is defiantly clean enough all I need now is wax.

I find some in the bathroom cupboard and quickly start to administrate the floor with it.

Hmmmm. It seems ready. I grab Marvil and throw him across the landing just to make sure.

Yes. The tiny elf went skidding across the hallway and smacked into the wall at the other end. It was quite amusing actually; he got up then slipped over again, and again, and again. Until I felt almost sorry for him and skidded over in my socks and gracefully glided him back to the other end. Hehehe. I'm so cruel.

Now I need a distraction.

Looking at Marvil fuming at me I find my inspiration. I kick him in the groin.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" He yells.

Almost instantly I hear footsteps coming up the hallway. I somehow manage to haul myself over to the staircase, using the wooden banister for support, so I can make my escape.

Here they come.

Snape is first on the scene and I try so hard not to laugh as he attempts to launch himself at me. As he steps on the freshly waxed floor he loosed his balance and goes flying. His Death Eater robes billowing behind him.

Lucius is up next. Hehehe, he attempts to catch Snape and instead goes flying on one foot all along the hallway and 'SMACK' into the wall at the other end. It reminds me of Marvil.

Next comes three others, they all collide with Snape as he attempts to get up and fails miserably.

God I am a genius I have to admit. I watch as the bunch of Death Eaters struggle to stand, it is hilarious. It's like watching clowns at a circus. Hehe.

I finally decide its time to tear myself away from the show and full speed I pelt toward the door.

I'm nearly there; I know Snape wouldn't have put wards on the door because of the meeting, just a little further…

I reach the door and throe myself outside.

"Ah Freedom" I cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh crap.

"Well, well, well" his voice hisses at me.

Double crap.

"What do we have here?"

I can't believe my life is actually this crappy.

"Lost your tongue Miss-ss Granger?" he snarls.

I look up into his red eyes; he's just as scary as I imagined he would be. My legs have decided to turn on me and have rooted themselves to the ground.

Ah great, now I can't even make a run for it.

"Miss Granger I believe I asked you a question"

"What, oh right yeah" I completely forgot he was like talking to me for a moment there, curse you wandering mind!

He's looking at me like Ive just stood on his foot, maybe I should stand on his foot…Hmmmm.

He takes a step back as if reading my mind, which he probably is thinking about it.

"Miss Granger, come with me" he orders.

I can't though, im rooted to the spot. I literally can't move due to the shock of the situation. And he is heading back towards Snape's house and I'll be damned if im going back there.

Im going back there. Crap.

He's dragging me by the scruff of my neck, it doesn't hurt as much as I would have guessed, which is surprising. But it is uncomfortable to say the least.

Oh boy is he gona get a shock when he steps through the door.

Yep I was right. His snake-like eyes widen, (if that's possible they are barely slits) and he gasps in shock at the sight before him.

It's still quite funny, but given the present situation, y'know with Voldie being here and everything I really don't laugh, I don't even smile. Im bursting on the inside though.

All of them, all the so called Death Eaters, Voldermort's followers are all lying on a heap on the ground. All their Death Eater robes billowing about them, they look like a pile of laundry. Hehe. Now and again one will try and stand then fall flat on their face.

Marvil is going berserk he is standing on top of Lucius Malfoy who is lying over Snape, and trying to pull his master free. He is screaming "Nasty man, nasty man" as Lucius attempts to swat him.

"What is the meaning of this-ss?" our pal Voldie asks in his trademark hiss.

The entire bunch of Death Eaters look shocked to see their Lord standing before them. I see this as a good chance to wind them up further and do a mock Voldermort pose. I position my hands on my hips, tilt my head and raise an eyebrow, I know I'm gonna get killed soon.

They all look at me fuming and make pathetic attempts to dive at me, Voldie thinks they are diving at him and goes berserk. Hehehe.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cries.

None of them can really move without falling so no one answers.

"YOU FOOL'S OUTSMARTED BY A CHILD! A _MUDBLOOD_ CHILD"

Hey. Well that's just uncalled for. Filthy half-breed hypocrite.

Snape crawls forward.

"My Lord" he begins cowering at his feet, "she is not just any child, she is smarter than most, she has planned this, she is…"

"SILENCE" Voldermort cuts him off. He waves his wand a little bit and the wax on the floor seems to vanish allowing all the Death Eaters to stand.

I make another dash for the door, this time because im being chased by a heard of angry murders. I mean what else would I do?

All of a sudden my feet lose contact with the floor and im running mid air, like in those old cartoons when someone runs off a cliff. I look over my shoulder and see that Voldemort has his wand pointed at me. I realise that he is levitating me back to the raging mob. Admitting defeat I fall limp to enjoy the ride. There's no point struggling.

I land casually at his feet and Snape looks down his oversized nose at me. Im not sure but I swear there's a twinkle in his eye I have never seen before it's almost like he is smiling. HA, yeah right.

"My child" Voldie hisses, "Why did you do this? Are you not happy here? Im sure we could find you other accommodation if you so wish it"

"What. No. I don't want other accommodation I want to leave." I cry at him.

His thin lips turn into a smile. "Im afraid that is quite impossible, however I will let you live if you tell me where Potter is".

"Never" I spit at him, as if. "I would rather die that betray Harry".

"That can be arranged" he sneers.

"Fine" I casually tell him, I'm pretending I'm not bothered.

"You do not wish to live?" he asks rather shocked.

"Obviously I do" I tell him, still keeping my voice calm, "but I would rather die that stay here".

Oh he looks mad now. Maybe if I annoy him enough he'll kill me or at least kill Snape.

"You call these your most trusted followers?" I ask him. "The bunch of them together can't even handle one little girl" I hate calling myself a "little girl", but it has more of an effect. I mean im 18, I'm not exactly little.

"SILENCE" he cries, Oooh its working.

"No I won't." I argue back, Snape and his pals look outraged. "I have been stuck here in this hell-hole with a man who frankly can't even hold a decent conversation for longer than a minute before sulking off, you try living with that!"

"Like I said we can find you other accommodation… Lucius you take the girl" Voldermort hisses.

"Yes master, I would be delighted" he smirks at me looking like all his Christmases have come at once.

"NO" Snape yells, god knows why. "I want to keep her master". He demands.

"Im not a bloody pet" I yell at him.

"Ah but that is exactly what you are Miss Granger, have you not had your fun with Severus?" Lucius asks

What fun? Now im lost. Snape has never tried it on if that's what he means. And if that _is_ what he means im sure Lucius would in a heartbeat. Ah crap now I've dropped myself in it.

Snape is looking down at his feet. I suddenly feel a great deal of pity for the man. The poor thing is getting scorned for not abusing me.

"Of course we have" I say I don't really know why, but I feel like I should.

"Well then why do you want to leave child?" Voldermort hisses in a mock understanding voice.

"I don't I have changed my mind, I'm staying here". I figure if I'm gonna get stuck with anyone it best be Snape. At least I know now he won't try it on, _and_ I have my own room.

I look over at Snape, I don't know for sure and I can't be certain but I almost seems like he is grateful. His eyes are all full of thanks. Weird. Maybe he just has a piece of grit in them. Yeah that seems about right.

The group of Death Eaters and their Master walk into the living room to continue the meeting. They just leave me standing here gob smacked.

Snape was one of the last to return to the meeting, he held back. He was unusually quiet and I didn't quite know what to make of it.

Probably pissed that he is landed with me indefinitely now.

He looks up at me before shutting the door and studies my face for a moment. He looks confused.

I have no idea what goes on in that mans head I tell you. Ah well, I least I got to get a look outside. I suppose that's something, and I'm still alive.

Marvil is standing in the corner staring at me with his big yellow eyes.

"What?" I shout over to him.

Before i know whats happening I'm being chased up the stairs by and angry house elf with his teeth bared and snarling. Crap!


	6. Chapter 6

Well it's safe to say that my last attempts at freedom didn't go too well. Ok I failed miserably, but and there is a but, I have found that staying here isn't so bad. Ok I'm shacked up with a sadistic git, who keeps avoiding me, but he hasn't hit me in a while and god knows Ive given him reason to.

Like yesterday for example, I decided to go snooping around in the basement where he keeps all of his potions and found this really interesting one. It was a deep purple colour and really thick. I had never seen it before and my naturally curios mind got the better of me. I uncorked it to see if it had a smell, it did. Oh Merlin, it smelt like other peoples cooking, and you know how other peoples cooking smells really bad right, well so did this. I was completely caught off guard, so accidentally I dropped the purple goo and ran out the basement.

I heard Snape go down there later on and he screamed. It so happened that the purple stuff was a sort of hair growing shampoo thing. Aww poor Snape worried about losing hair. Tee he, I mean that's just weird, but not as weird as what happened. The whole of his basement potions lab became covered in thick black hair, well some of it was ginger and some of it was blonde and I swear there was a bit of brunet here and there, but the hair was literally everywhere. It was growing out of the walls and from the ceiling, all over his potions and his equipment; there was even some flowing about the windows.

Whats strange though was that he knew it was me, I mean who else would it be, but he chose not to do anything. I assume he was probably embarrassed about what the potion was. But I didn't even get a glance.

Now I have changed tact and decided to attention seek. It's pretty similar to annoying the crap out of Snape but with fewer consequences.

I mean if he asks, 'hey clever lady what you up to' I can say, 'oh but Snapey Poo I was just trying to get some attention out of you', and bat my eyelashes.

That way he will either feel sorry for me for being an attention seeking brat, or (and this is what I'm betting on) get really embarrassed and sulk away,

I wonder how far I can push him.

Im going to drive him insane I know I am.

Mwahahahaha.

"What are you laughing about?" I here him call up the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't realise I was doing it out loud" I shout back down.

He's at my door now, "how could you not realise you are laughing out loud?" he genuinely looks puzzled.

"Well I thought I was doing it in my head" I tell him, I know he never laughs so he wont have any idea what im going on about. For that matter neither do I.

Hehe, crazy.

"Right" he says slowly.

God he is patronising git sometimes.

"So, did you get a hair cut?" I casually pop into the conversation.

"WHAT?" he looks shocked and slightly scary.

"Your hair" I point at it "it looks shorter". I was going to go for thinner but I thought that would be pushing it.

He looks at me and snarls before walking off.

Hehehehee.

"Oi, Snape" I call down after him.

"What?" he sneers back up the stairs.

"Don't look at me like that, what did you want?" I ask leaning over the stair banister.

"I'll look at you however I choose to this is MY house Miss Granger, and I simply wanted to see what you were laughing about"

"YOUR house, I know it's YOUR house, you keep reminding me, and what business is it of yours what I am amusing myself with?"

"I remind you Miss Granger because you seem to keep forgetting your place, and it is my business when the subject of your amusement is me"

He really is paranoid. I mean it was him I was laughing at but he's not to know.

"Whatever" I call down.

He hurries off in a huff.

5 minutes later Marvil 'pops' into my room, "Missy is making Master sad" he cries.

"What" I say to him dismissively. I really can't be doing with another bite from the little sod. My ankles are red rore.

"Master be sad that Missy not liking him" he squeaks

"What are you going on about?"

"Master" the little elf says smacking his head as though it's obvious.

"Eh?"

"Master is telling Marvil that he wants Missy to be liking him but missy just make fun of him and try and leave"

"Oh, he wants me not to try and escape?" I ask in a tone that suggests I know what's going on when I don't.

"Not just that master be wanting you to be liking him" he stresses the last few words because he has repeated them so many times.

"Me?" I ask "why?"

"I do not know, Marvil thinks master stupid for liking the mudblood but he does, he tries to look nice and grow his hair nice for the mudblood" he says with a smile.

"What? That was what he was trying to do? He could just use shampoo like anyone else, and if he likes me than why not just tell me?" it's weird how I'm just coming to terms with the fact my evil ex potions professor likes me and not freaking out as I so rightfully should.

"Master is not telling anyone, not even Marvil. I be hearing master mutter things under Masters Breath, and see Master sad. Marvil comes and asks Missy Mudblood to see Master so Master is happy again."

I just look at him weirdly for a few seconds. This is so totally strange. And why aren't I bothered about it.

After a forceful tug from the tiny elf I go downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape is sitting at the dining room table, I say sitting, he's rather slumped over it. He looks like an old rag.

I suddenly feel a pang in my chest, it's the same sort of feeling you would get looking at a puppy or a kitten, not that Snape is cute he just looks vulnerable.

Oh My God. What AM I thinking Snape? Vulnerable? I'm going slowing insane. Though I'm not surprised living in these conditions.

Urgh. I suppose I should say something.

"Erm hi," I try

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he sighs at me.

"Nothing" I say innocently

"Then leave me alone"

This man is impossible.

"You're impossible" I had to tell him.

"Why thank you for your so accurate analysis of my state of mind Miss Granger but I assure you it is not needed"

Sarcastic git.

I decide to leave him to wallow in his self pity. Maybe he'll drown in it, and Marvil and I can escape. Ok, maybe just I'll escape. Marvil would just hold me up by scratching and gnawing at my legs. Crazy little blighter.

"Miss Granger" he calls over my shoulder.

I should probably just ignore him. I carry on walking.

"MISS GRANGER" He yells

Urgh!

"Yes?" I reply as sweetly as I can muster.

He opens his mouth as if to speak and then decides its better not to. Honestly that man drives me mad.

I sigh; "Fine" I call to him and sulk off back to my room.

Crap.

Marvil's here.

"What do you want?" I as him without glancing at him.

"Missy Mudblood didn't go and see master, Missy must go and see master" he screams.

"I did, he doesn't want to see me" I tell him, though I don't know why.

"Missy has to try, Master would want her to try and see him" he growled

"No" I shout at the little elf. "If he wants to see me he can come and get me. For all I care he can go fu... AGGGGHHH MARVIL!"

The little bugger has griped my ankle and is attempting to drag me off somewhere. Probably to my death. I wouldn't put it past him.

"OUCH"

He is dragging me down the stairs now and my head is banging on each one as I descend.

The little rot.

"Missy will see Master yes she will" he mutters to himself.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SACK OF CRAP" I yell at him as he lets my head go crashing into a wooden stair for the 7th time.

"Whats going on?" a silky voice calls from somewhere down the hall.

I try to see who it is but as im lying upside-down on my back and back to front it's quite hard. I bend my neck to look up. I see Snape glaring down at me.

I must look like a right idiot.

"Hi" I casually say.

"Miss Granger please stop tormenting my house elf" he tells me. I can see him trying to suppress his amusement.

I fumble about and finally stand, "Me!" I cry, "he was tormenting me". I inform him.

"Indeed" he draws out.

Urgh! I can't stand this any more. Snape is actually making fun of me.

"Yes he was" this'll teach him for laughing at me, "He told me you wanted to see me, can't see where he got that idea from, he seems to think you have taken a shine to me…"

And in a really grily voice now laced with sarcasm "wherever he got that Idea from I'll never know".

Muwahahahaha. He looks gob smacked.

"Oh well" I cheerfully say and find a piece of my hair to play with.

He just stairs at me for a few seconds and turns away.

Now im stunned. What's going on?

I swear he just blushed, really blushed. Well it wasn't that obvious I mean he's as pale as a ghost but for a second there I saw red in those cold sallow cheeks of his.

Maybe he does like me?

Nah.

Well maybe?

No way this is Snape.

He could.

Shut up brain.

You shut up!

I am you, you schizophrenicmaniac!

Whatever.

Whatever yourself

I am yourself

OH MY GOD, IM GOING MAD!

No you are

Shut up.

After my argument with my head had finished I decided to go hunt out Snape, I mean at least for my own sanity this had to be sorted.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a much bigger house than I initially thought. I mean I have had a good old nose around, but never like this before.

I'm walking around aimlessly trying to find the old grump at the moment. I've been searching a fair few hours to be honest. Merlin only knows why.

I bet he is embarrassed that I found out his little secret. I'm still not totally grossed out by it which is weird.

I mean, suppose he does like me would it be so bad? Put aside the fact that he is a Death Eater and a murder and trying to kill Harry and probably will kill me and has already killed Dumbledore…etc, etc. is it really that bad?

Of course it is. What am I thinking?

Urgh!

I still must admit though I'm flattered. I've never had anyone 'like' me before. Ron sort of did but I knew that was just because he was trying to get into my knickers. "You don't want to graduate a virgin" he would tell me.

I hear a noise behind me that brings me out of my daydream.

"Oi, Snape!" I shout

I turn around in one swift and slightly graceful movement I must admit to see him scurrying past.

Quickly I follow his trail.

God he is fast.

I mean he is only walking.

I'm running after him now hot on his tail, well not exactly. He knows this old house well and can find his way around. I on the other hand cannot.

I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose him.

What exactly does he think I'm doing playing hide and seek? Hehe. Snape playing games can't help but bring a smile to my weary face.

Well this is just getting ridiculous. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh Sevy-Kins?" I call out teasingly.

It works, ha.

I carry on running and don't see him stop dead at his new nickname. I go flying into the back of him.

"What did you just call me?" he asks looking disgusted.

"Why do you like your new nickname?" I look up from the floor hopefully

Do I always have to manage to end up at his feet?

"Nickname?" he looks stunned. Hehehe.

"um-hum" I say getting to my feet.

"Sevy-Kins?" he questions me.

"That's what I said"

"You are _not_ calling me that"

"Why not? I like it" I try and make it sound like I'm being honest.

"Your joking with me aren't you?"

He really has NO sense of humour.

I give him the most evil and mischievous smile I can manage "nope" I say and begin to walk off.

Hehehe.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Miss Granger?" he calls.

"Yes Sevy-Kins?" I try so hard not to laugh.

"Did you want something?"

"No, why?" I ask and bat my eyelashes at the same time being the Master or multitasking that I am.

"Then why were you following me round the house?"

Crap, I didn't think about that.

"Oh I was just…Ay…Err…Exploring!" I finish triumphantly.

"Indeed" he peers down at me.

"Ok well I was just wondering, that is, I was thinking, I mean, Marvil said, and I didn't know if it was true?" I stammer out.

"What are you going on about Miss Granger?" he asks with a sigh.

Ok this is it. If he gets angry kick him in the balls and run.

Ok good plan.

Glad you agree.

"Do-you-like me?" I ask then shut my eyes waiting for him to either hit me or yell.

Surprisingly he doesn't. I open them slowly, one at a time.

He is just staring at me, _strangely._ What is going on? Why isn't he yelling? I've never seen him like this before.

"You okay?" I brave the question.

"Fine" he spits and turns away.

"Hey, wait I need to talk to you" I call after him.

He doesn't even look back.

That was weird, but (and it's a big but), I don't mind. I actually like the fact he likes me.

It gives me some power over the situation for one.

How very weird.

A new plan is formulating n my head.

The first step, and this is the only step I have at the moment because my brain is too full of useless information, anyway. The first step is to see how far I can push him.

I know I have done practically this before but now I'm not trying to annoy him or gain attention, I want to know how far I can push him before he snaps.

I know he would kill me if he ever found out of my ingenious plans. Ah well.

It's much more fun that staying I'm my room and getting eaten alive by Marvil.


	9. Chapter 9

Trying to actually seduce Snape is proving harder than I originally thought. For one, I can't find the man. And for two, every time I go to my room Marvil is there glaring at me, pestering me to go back and look. I swear he thinks he's cupid!

Hmmmm.

I have an idea.

About 10 minutes after I have devised my excellent 'New' plan I go find Snape.

Like I said before it's near impossible to find him.

I think he is in the basement but im really to scared to go down there after what happened last time.

I knock on the door.

No reply.

Fine then, well I shall just leave Marvil to wonder round the house looking like cupid. It's quite funny actually. I have tied a gold tinsel halo to his big ears and silver tinsel to his back to create wings.

He wouldn't let me dye his dish towel toga pink. Not that he really let me staple the tinsel to his ears and back but I have learned how to over power the tiny elf. I simply bite him back.

Sure my bites are nothing compared to his and I end up gagging because of the smell and my legs are now bleeding ruthlessly but I did it. Now all I have to do is wait for Snape to see him.

I also stapled a hand-made card to his head. Hehe. His little arms are so small and tied down with tinsel that he can't reach to get it off.

The card reads;

_Hey Sevy-Kins, _

_Violets are blue_

_Roses are red_

_I love your eyes_

_And the hair on your head._

_All my hearts desire._

_Your secret admirer._

I didn't really want to have a dig at him about the whole hair fiasco, but I couldn't resist. I mean when would I get the chance again.

Hair today gone tomorrow.

There's a yell from down stairs.

"MISS GRANGER"

Hehehe.

Oh wait, he doesn't actually sound pleased. I suppose I can't blame him, I've mutilated his house elf.

"Hmm?" I ask innocently as I decent the stairs.

"What is this?" he's holding up the card, I don't think he had even noticed Marvil having a bloody fit on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know" I say looking at the card with interest.

"What do you mean you don't know" he looks so confused. Bless.

"It, noooooo, that can't be right…It looks like a vallentines card"

"I am well aware of that Miss Granger, why do I have it?"

"Are you sure it was addressed to you?" I ask pretending like I never sent it.

"Yes Miss Granger" he says with a sigh.

"Oh fancy that" I playfully gab him in the arm, "looks like you have an admirer"

He scowls at me.

"Miss Granger why did you staple this to my house elf's head?"

"I never"

"Miss Granger" he says and points over at Marvil on the floor.

Oh damn! So he had noticed. Crap.

"I didn't do that" I say with puppy-dog doe eyes.

"Yes Missy did.Missy Mudblood be dressing up Marvil like he was a Christmas tree" the little elf spits.

"Now if I wanted you to look like a Christmas tree Marvil I would have included fairy lights" I state.

"So you did do this then" Snape doesn't so much as ask he rather states the obvious.

"Maybe" I say grumpily.

"Why?" He is still not angry. Strange.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and you keep avoiding me" I tell him. "It's hard not having anyone to talk to, I'm use to having friends."

"I see" he says. He almost looks guilty. "This isn't easy for me you know" he tries to tell me.

I have no idea what he is going on about but this conversation has lasted well over a minutes and I'm not stopping it now.

I nod my head viciously.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…" he struggles to say.

Oh My God. He just called me Hermione. Oh My God.

"I….I…" he begins.

Yes. Yes. Hurry up. Spit it out. The tension is killing me.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

CRAP.

He goes over to answer it leaving me standing here gaping.

It's Lucius Malfoy

DOUBLE CRAP.

"It's time" he simply says.

Snape looks over to me. He almost looks concerned.

"Come" he orders.

And I do. I don't know why but I think I might die tonight. Always the optimistic I know.

But there is something in the back of my head that tells me, As long as Snape is there, as long as I don't leave his side I'll be ok. It's stupid I know but it's all the hope I have.

I slowly follow them out the door.

I can hear Marvil still struggling with the staples and tinsel and can't help but suppress a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at the Malfoy manner. It's a lot bigger than Snape's place, but not as homey.

Lucius and Snape had been discussing something about Harry, but I couldn't quite hear what they said.

Once we arrived I was tied up and gagged.

Lovely.

"You will wait here Mudblood" Lucius spat at me.

"Um-umu-hm-hm-humm" I mumble, I really meant to say 'it's not like I can move, but as I have a dirty old rag in my mouth my annunciation isn't great.

SMACK.

I feel a fist collide with my face. I look up with watery eyes and see Lucius standing there grinning.

I can see Snape in the background he looks at me for a brief second before looking away.

He looks hurt. Wonder why, he's not the one just been punched.

I've finally come to the realisation that Snape does like me. And strangely enough, although there's no real physical attraction there, I like him too.

Well not exactly like.

More like…I don't hate him.

I feel safe when he is around, I don't know why but it's like there is at least two people here now that don't want me dead.

It's slightly comforting.

I'm sitting on a wooden chair in the centre of a red carpet in a great hall of some sort. Although my hair has fallen over my face, I can see through the gaps and it seems like this is some sort of meeting.

They're all probabily congregating here to watch me be tortured. Sick bastards.

All of a sudden the room goes quiet. I literally nearly crap myself, I am that scared.

A dark cloaked figure walks in and I already know its Voldermort. I wonder if he is still pissed with me about the whole wax/ Death Eater thing.

Hmmmm?

"Friends" he hisses. "Welcome".

All the other Death Eaters bow their heads in recognition.

"Today we have a guest," He indicates over to where I am sitting tied up.

I struggle to speak and he just smirks at me.

"Do you have something to say Miss Granger?" he asks.

"Ummm-hmmmm" I mumble again.

His laughter cuts through the air.

"As you all know Miss Granger her is one of Potters great friends, and it seems in taking her my plan has worked to lure him to us" he smiles.

WHAT? Harry has been caught? Surely not.

"He has been spotted near the area, and my sources tell me he is getting closer"

Phew. At least they don't have him yet, but if he carries on the way he is then Snape is right, it is only a matter of time.

"As for Miss Granger here…" he glares at me. "We no longer have any use for her."

WHAT. Great I'm going to die.

"You may have your fun, then dispose of her" he tells the hungry bunch of Death Eaters, before turning and leaving.

CRAP.

Lucius struts over to me and removes the gag from my mouth.

"Well, Well, Well," he sneers, "look what we have here. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this" he says as he bends down to lick the side of my face.

"Eat Shit" I growl at him.

He laughs. "Feisty little one isn't she".

A couple of the surrounding death eaters laugh now. They begin surrounding me in a closed circle. Even if I could escape I wouldn't make it far.

I can see Draco watching from the back of the room. He has a blank expression on his face, but he doesn't join in. Instead he glances right into my eyes, sneers and turns to walk up the stairs.

I'm really panicked now and I think it shows. The rowdy mob has started to tear at my clothes and soon I'll be sitting here in nothing but my bra and pants.

I feel so low. I wish they would just kill me and save the embarrassment.

Lucius walks over to hit me again. My head flops to one side; I don't have the strength to hold it up anymore.

"Enjoying this?" he asks rhetorically.

"Time of my life" I reply sharply.

"You have a smart mouth Miss Granger, it would do you good to keep it shut" he informs me.

"Like that's going to matter after tonight" I remind him.

"Good point" he says and hits me again.

"Pathetic" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that Miss Granger?"

Shit, he heard me.

"I said your PATHETIC" I blatantly say. "You call your selves the most feared, HA. You're not even brave enough to show your faces, instead hiding behind your Death Muncher masks. And to make yourselves feel like you are actually in control, you beat up an 18 year old girl. HA. And if that not pathetic I don't know what is."

They all just stare at me.

I hear laughing from somewhere behind the group.

I think it's…. No it can't be….Snape?

"Death Munchers!" He jokes, "You have to admit Lucius that's original." He is slowly making his way over to Lucius. There's an uncertain look in his eye.

I wonder if he is drunk.

"Severus" Lucius warns him drawing out his wand, "don't do anything you are going to regret".

Snape's reactions are faster, and before Lucius' wand is even level with his chest Snape has his own drawn and a curse flashes past me and hits Lucius in the chest.

Before I even begin to think about what is happening, the ropes that had me bound to the chair have loosened. I'm too scared to move; I look over at Snape and can see a look in his eye that is telling me to go.

Go where though?

I have no idea where I am running too, but I'm running none the less. I can't stop.

I make it outside and dive into one of the bushes.

Great. I had to pick the thorn bush. Bloody typical.

I can still hear the duel going on inside. Voldie must have disapparated because I'm sure if he was here he would be fuming.

I hope against all hope that Snape is OK.

The noise dies down and a dark figure stumbles in the doorway. I look up but don't move. I just watch as the shadowy man makes his way to the end of the drive. Right beside where I am hiding he stumbles and falls.

I see his face, a line of deep red blood trickles out of his mouth. His eyes fix onto mine.

"Snape" I whisper.

He just looks at me.

He looks so sad.

He's dying.

I can hear the rest of the group making their way outside.

Without thinking about the consequences I dive forward and grab onto his arm.

In a flash we are gone.


	11. Chapter 11

I have no idea where I just apparated us. I think there's a good chance it's Hogwarts. That's where I was aiming for at least.

I look up and sure enough I can see the castle. We landed just meters outside the front gates.

I peer down at Severus in my arms.

His blood is running all down my side, he really needs help.

I give another glance up at the castle and realise that I cannot take him in there. Even though Madam Pomfrey would be able to help him, I'm pretty sure that within seconds Ministry officials would be there to finish what Lucius Malfoy started.

He gives out a painful groan.

I grab onto his arm for the second time, "I'm sorry." I whisper before we are gone again.

I look around as I feel the uncomfortable feeling that apparition gives us disappear. I think I did it.

We are in a room and I'm sure its Snapes apparition parlour.

"Marvil…" I say faintly, just to be sure.

There's a sudden 'POP' and the house elf appears in front of us.

He gasps, "Oooh Master, Master, what has Missy Mudblood done to you?" he screeches as he dives forward to pat Severus' hair.

"Marvil he's hurt, and I didn't do this" I indicate to the man lying over my knees. "He needs help, can you show me where his chambers are?"

The elf just looks at me blankly for a few seconds before clicking his fingers.

We appear in Snapes room moments later.

It's huge.

I mean really big, almost as big as the parlour. He has a dark wooden four-poster bed in the far corner, which is draped with a deep crimson veil and covered with silver embroidery. The sheets are also a blood red colour and they look like silk. Wow. I never knew Snape had style.

I shake my head and concentrate on the matter at hand. Snape.

Slowly I drag him over to the bed. Marvil grabs a foot and attempts to help, in actual fact he is slowing me down, but he hasn't bitten at my ankles yet so I just leave him to it.

Once he's lying down I realise just how much blood he had lost, his usually pale and sallow skin has turned a cold stone grey colour.

"Snape" I whisper to him.

He's still conscious, but can only mumble back.

"You're going to be ok" I reassure him, I'm reassuring myself at the same time.

"Marvil, does he have any Blood Replenishing Potion anywhere?" I ask taking charge of the situation.

The little elf looks at me wide eyes for a second then disappears. I just hope it's to get the potion.

I look down at Snape. He looks so lost.

I can't believe he just risked his life to save me, no one has done that before, not so directly anyway.

I slowly extend a hand and stroke his brow, he is so cold.

I grab the silky red sheets and pull them up over to cover him.

I look at him and for what seems like an age we just stare at each other, I'm paralysed by his stare. It's not cold or calculating, it's soft and warm. I have never seen him like this before. Maybe he thinks he's going to die. His eyes are filled with sorrow and I feel all my emotions being pulled up and thrown into him as I stare, unable to move, unable to blink.

Marvil 'pops' back into the room.

"Missy, Missy" he shouts holding out the potion I asked for.

"Thanks" I say looking down at him. "I also need some bandages".

He's gone again in another 'pop'.

Right, back to work.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

I only hope I don't do something wrong and end up killing him.

Which I probabily could.

Ok, here goes.

I take a deep breath and slowly pour the thick liquid down Snapes throat. He begins to fit and I hold him down by his shoulders.

CRAP.

CRAP.

CRAP.

CRAP.

He stops fitting and I brave to open my eyes.

He's ok-

-I think.

The colour seems to have come back to his cheeks, if that's possible. Let's just say he's back to his normal pearly white now.

"How are you feeling?" I whisper.

He smiles back at me. Yes, actually _smiles_. "I've been better" he croaks.

I can't help but chuckle at his last statement.

I mean he cracked a joke, alert the Daily Profit!

Marvil reappears and places the bandages on his bedside table with a bowl of warm water.

I thank the elf and begin work.

This is so embarrassing; I have to actually strip Snape.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Ok, I take a deep breath; I mean after all its not like I'm really wearing anything, not after Malfoy and his lot tore at my clothes.

I start to gently peel off his shirt.

This is so embarrassing!

When, after a pain-staking 10 minutes, I have him I nothing but his pants I notice how scarred he is. His chest is covered in scars from curse after curse.

I look up at his eyes and he looks away.

He's self-conscious about them.

Awww, how adorable. Hehe.

It's nice to know we all have out weak points.

I begin to soak the bandages in warm water before applying them to his cuts and wounds. I feel him flinch each time.

Once they have soaked up the excess blood I wrap him up.

I'm almost tempted to make him look like an Egyptian mummy but I can't bring myself to be that mean right now. Instead I just cover his belly and chest with the bandages, and dress him in some night clothes I found whilst snooping through his closet.

I give him one last glance before leaving the room, he's pretending to be asleep but I try not to dwell on it.

"You'll be ok" I tell him.

And I close the door silently behind me, not before hearing his almost silent reply.

"Thank you..." he whispers.

Outside I lean against the cool wall and take a deep breath. I'm exhausted, and without realising, I slowly slide down until I hit the floor.

That night I sleep like a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

If you would have grabbed hold of me a year ago and told me that by my 19th birthday I would be living with the old, murderous, potions master of Hogwarts, and occupying my time cradling him back to health like a sick child, I probably would have slapped you silly.

Yet, this is what my life has become.

I was woken up this morning as usual by Marvil jumping on the bottom of my bed screaming for me to 'get Master breakfast'.

He has been doing it all week, since I brought Snape in. Not only am I traumatically unnerved from the whole experience, I have no time to actually think about what happened, and contemplate it. Snape is taking up my every spare minute, and he loves it. He is milking it for all its worth.

And like the stupid sap I am, I'm letting him.

To be honest, that's not what is bothering me.

What is bothering me, apart from Marvil, is the fact that I'm actually, secretly enjoying myself.

I mean sure, tending to Snape's beck and call may not be pleasant, but it's good to see that he's ok.

I think that because first of all he was my capturer, then my rescuer and now my patient, that I have formed a sort of bond with him.

It's like a mutual agreement, we can shout and bicker all we like and deny the truth, but we both know what happened. We both know that there is something there between us. At least I think there is.

Maybe this whole mutual agreement is not so mutual.

Hmmmm?

I knock on his bedroom door. I hear the lock undo itself and presume that he is still in bed and has just, oh so half heartedly waved his wand at the door. I peer around. I'm right. The lazy git.

"And how are we feeling today?" I say im my mock concern voice.

"Splendid" he growls back.

I 'tut-tut' him for his sarcasm as I walk over to his bedside table.

"I made you three, 5 minute eggs" I inform him as I place them down on the dark wooden cabinet with his toast.

He grunts at me. I know what he really meant to say was 'thank you', and that's all I need.

I'm so optimistic.

"So, do you plan on actually getting up today?" I ask whilst helping myself to a piece of toast and dipping it leisurely in the yolk of one of his eggs.

He gives me one of his trademark glares. "Possibly", he grunts staring at hid breakfast.

"Good because you need to reset the wards around the house, Lucius Malfoy tried to come near here earlier and it took a lot of persuasion and a boot up the arse from Marvil to convince him you and I weren't home".

"What?!"

"Like I said the wards need to be reset" I repeat myself before strolling toward the door.

"Wait, what did he want?" he asks me. I note the panic in his voice and turn around with a sigh.

"You can guess" I say tiredly. "I'm sure he's not at all pleased with what happened last week, probably has come to finish the job".

"He didn't hurt you?"

I'm actually touched by this. Never did I expect Snape to think of anyone else but himself and although I knew he kinda liked me, I just thought it was because he was sex starved. Never did I expect the panic in his voice to be concern for me and my safety.

I just stand there gaping at him, I'm speechless.

I mean he is concerned about me, over his own safety.

"No" I finally manage to whisper.

I'm looking at him all wide eyed and admiring, and he is just looking at me back like im stark raving mad.

Ok I have to admit as I was staring for the first 5 minutes he could have possibly been looking at me lovingly, the next 5 minutes maybe a bit confused, the next 5 minutes he looked at a loss as to what to actually do and now he just stares at me as if I have decided to streak naked infront of him.

Which I so would _not_ do.

So, a good 20 minutes later I'm just gaping like a fish at him. Great.

So he finally decides to get up and lift me out of the room. He picks me up by my upper arms, takes me over to the door and places me delicately down outside it.

So now I'm just staring at the big wooden door and beginning to wonder if there is any magical way to rid the house of woodworm.

Marvil 'pops' up nearby and walks around me. He thinks I am weird.

Hehehe.

I finally manage to snap out of my state of unconscious consciousness and turn to look at the funny little elf.

"Missy been upsetting Master?" he asks me rudely.

"No" I tell him.

"Hmmmm," he groans before stalking off.

Little sod.

I get the feeling back in my legs and decide to go downstairs.

I spy Marvil chewing on a table leg and rush past, rather the table than my leg.

At a loss of what to do I decide to go for a stroll in the gardens. Since Snape hasn't yet put the wards back on the front door I am free to go inside and out as I please.

The gardens are actually quite nice, well it's like one big overgrown orchard really but I prefer it like this, I have no time for people who spend ages planting the most beautiful flowers and then some kid comes and tramples on them. I couldn't stand the frustration. And I much prefer a good lawn.

Not that you could call this a lawn, like I said it's overgrown, the shortest blades of grass comes up to my waist.

Merrily (and because I know no one is looking) I skip through the jungle orchard. I weave in and out the trees like some little kid who has just watched _Alice in Wonderland _and is looking for a rabbit hole.

I almost forget where I am when I stumble over something lying on the ground. I smack my head roughly against a nearby pear tree.

In my frustration I kick the log-thing that tripped me and am suddenly surprised when it groans back.

"What the-?" I look down at the slumped form of a person I barely recognise.

"Hermione?" the weak crouching form moans.

I look down into the deep emerald eyes that are peering up at me.

"Oh my god" I cry as I throw my arms around the broken man before me, "Harry!"


	13. Chapter 13

I pull away from the tight hug Harry has grasped me in. I really cannot breath.

"Harry" I start, "What are you doing here?"

He just looks up at me sadly. Whatever has happened to him has aged him terribly.

"You seem well" he groans as I pull him to his feet. He is covered in grass. I have to resist the voice in my head that is telling me to wipe it off.

"I am" I reply sternly. Oh god he's not here to rescue me is he? "Your not here to rescue me are you?" I voice my concern.

"What? No!" he looks shocked.

I wonder why the hell he is here then.

Hmmmm.

"Is there anywhere I can get something to eat?" he asks.

I'm so taken aback. I mean honestly, I'm kidnapped, shut away from the outside world for months, then almost killed, then saved by my capturer who I now have a crush on (weird I know…just don't ask), then nurse said capturer back to health, then go for walk, then trip over log which turns out to be long lost friend, then find out that said friend has not come to rescue me at all and in fact just wants feeding. Typical

"Yes…..sure…..okay." I say slowly eying him up.

"Hermione, you alright?" he asks me stupidly as if nothing has happened.

"Um, hum" I say, I mean I'm not sure whats going on but I'll play along with it.

I slowly walk back to the house, Harry trails merrily behind. Weird.

"Wow, big house!" he gestures at the manor.

"Err…Yeah, I suppose", I turn to look at him, his jaw is hanging down, he literally is genuinely amazed at the size of the place. I mean I suppose it is big, I just never noticed before I guess. Huh.

"Harry, are you ok? I mean you seem a bit err..."

"Who lives here?" he cuts me off.

"What?"

He cannot be serious.

"Who lives here?" he asks again in exactly the same tone he did before. This is just too weird.

"Snape, Harry. Snape lives here." I tell him in the same voice used to explain a joke to Ron.

"Snape?" Harry's dark brows shoot up and his big green eyes widen.

"Yes Harry, remember ex-potions Master of Hogwarts?" I say slowly so he can understand.

"Oh right, yeah!" he says more to himself, "Duh, of course I knew that!"

Oh Merlin, what in he-who-must-not-be-named name is going on?

"Harry, why are you here?" I ask warily.

"I'm visiting Snape, what are you doing here?" he tells me stupidly, as if it was obvious.

"Why are you visiting Snape Harry?" I persist.

"What?" he looks at me dumbstruck. "I am _not_!"

"You just said you were!" I yell at him.

"I said I was what?" he looks at me quizzically.

I take a deep sigh. Ok this isn't going to be easy, in fact im pretty sure Harry is just doing this to annoy me.

Still, I slap him hard.

"Holy Merlin, Hermione! What was that for?" he says rubbing his cheek.

It didn't work? Ahhhh damn it!

I grab a hold of his arm and drag him towards the manor. I know it's probably a death wish but I have no other choice.

"Where we going Hermione?" he says almost childlike.

I ignore him; I think he has gone slightly mad.

Once we reach the parlour Marvil appears and eyes me up, he spots Harry. Or should I say Harry spots him.

Poor Marvil the tiny critter has no chance; Harry dived for him as soon as he entered the hallway screaming;

"Wow look Hermione a little man. Look, come and kick the little man!"

I roll my eyes at them both. I notice Harry's wand in his back pocket and make a grab for it.

"RIGHT" I shout.

The mound of fighting and biting mass of elf boy on the floor ignores me.

I decide to levitate them both, they continue fighting mid air and all the way upstairs.

Good it feels good to use magic again.

Ahhhh.

I stop outside Snape's door and settle them both on the staircase, obviously putting wards in-between them both so they can't get at each other.

I knock sharply 3 times.

No reply so I let myself in.

Snape is sitting in his bed just as I left him.

He doesn't even look up as I enter.

"Erm," I begin, "We have a problem."

"We?" he looks at me sharply. I have to restrain myself from gazing into his deep eyes too long; I don't want a repeat performance of before.

"Yes we, at least I think we, I mean I wasn't sure to tell you, but I decided after what happened, well you know at that last meeting and everything, that I could trust you so I decided-"

"Please stop rambling my head hurts enough as it is" he said silky.

"Ok but promise you won't do anything rash" I warn him, I take Harry's wand out from behind my back and point it at him warningly.

"Where did you find that?" he says pointing at the wand.

"Oh it's not mine its Harry's" I say, forgetting that I haven't told him about Harry just yet.

"Harry?" his eyes tighten into an icy glare.

"Oh, umm, err, yes he's here but I think he's lost it, I mean he is acting rather odd." I say really fast, in hope that he won't have time to shout.

"WHAT?" He roars.

Damn.

At that precise untimely moment Harry decides to pop his head around the door.

"Urgh" Harry snarls in distaste. "That's Snape, and in the buff, urgh Hermione, what are you doing with Snape? Does he live her too?"

"See what I mean" I look at Snape angrily.

"Hmmm, Indeed" I looks back and forth from Harry to me, eying Harry with a particular harshness.

"Potter" he calls.

"Yup?" Harry says cheerfully in reply.

Severus sneers and the smile on Harry's seemingly innocent face.

"What are you doing here?" he demands.

"I don't know Hermione brought me here, I was having a sleep by the pear tree when she kicked me." Harry suddenly looked sad; Snape however caught my eye and gave me a quick half-smile.

I presume the smile was for kicking Harry.

That man has a nasty sense of humour.

"I see" he glances and me and nods his head indicating me to come over to him.

I comply.

"I think Harry has lost it" he whispers at me.

"Really ya' think?" I reply sarcastically.

"Tee hee hee" Severus giggles at me.

Actually giggles.

GIGGLES!

I have no idea whats going on, and just continue to stare at Severus as if he is a fruit bat.

Harry joins in the seemingly contagious giggling and moves towards Snape. Now they are both on the bed laughing like little girls.

They are both loons.

Seriously big loons.

I step outside and see Marvil looking at the scene just as horrified as I am.

I look down at him and he looks up at me.

We share a moment, and understanding. A knowledge that whatever is going on we both want to be as far away from the loons as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so it's been about four hours now since I left Harry with Snape. I kept going up to Snape's chambers to check on them both, but have since given up. I can still hear the girly laughter, its haunting.

Urgh.

Marvil is sulking in one of the Kitchen cupboards somewhere.

I'm not even going to look for him, I have no idea what he would do to me for enforcing Harry upon his beloved Master.

It's not even worth thinking about.

Ive decided to go down to Snape's basement laboratory in desperate hope of finding something that can break whatever spell or charm these two seem to be under.

So far no such luck.

I find a small black book over by his study desk and can't resist in having a peek.

I think it's a diary.

Hahahahahahaha.

Snape has a diary.

Tee hee.

Anyway, it's quite interesting. It mainly goes on about the potions he is inventing, a lot about Mouldy-Wart sorry Voldermort, but there's a bit in there about Hogwarts, and…oh-my-gosh, and _me_!

Hmmmm, interesting.

It reads;

_Friday-_

_I have no will to live anymore, I know what I have done and although I know in the end it will be in everyone's best interest I still can't bring myself to see it that way._

_Bella informs me that she has captured Hermione Granger, a close personal friend of Potter and member if the infamous 'Golden Trio'. I can only begin to imagine what pain and suffering that girl must be under now._

_I only hope that my suggestion to the Dark Lord that I take care of the prisoner pulls through._

_Saturday-_

_Hermione is moving to my manor today, Lucius protested at first. I presume he himself wanted to keep her as some sort of trophy pet for Draco. The thought sickens me._

_I have had Marvil prepare the guest room, it's only small but I hope it will for fill her needs. The plan seems to be to use her to lure Potter here. I only hope the Order are not stupid enough to let him go. Especially now without Dumbledore around to keep and eye on the boy._

_I detest the day it happened. I woke up this morning in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare. If I had only not made the vow this would not have needed to happen._

_Albus and his stupid promise to die for the boy, for the greater good my eye!_

_If the old fool could only have seen how much actually going ahead with the idea was killing me._

_Now I shall live out the rest of my days as a Death Eater, I hope only to live to see Hermione out of the mess that is my entire fault._

I'm shocked, not only shocked but speechless once again.

Snape isn't a Death Eater?

Well I suppose it makes sense, I man he saved me the other night…

Didn't mean to kill Dumbledore?

This is all to much, but im fascinated so I read on;

_Monday- _

_Hermione messed up my study today. I know it was her, I don't expect a house elf to be capable of anything other than what he is told to do. Which does not involve eating Granger's legs, but it's rather amusing to watch so I let him. She is actually quite fetching when she is angry._

_Anyway, she found a Hair re-growth potion; if only I could have had the chance to explain that it was not mine. The embarrassment is torture._

_Tuesday-_

_She continues to mock me. Yet she continues to intrigue me, I am fascinated by her, she amused herself by sliding down the banisters of my staircase today, her innocence is untouchable._

_She has attempted conversation with me several times and due to my own self-consciousness I have dismissed her._

_I suspect that damned house elf has something to do with her new interest in me. I shall plan my revenge on him later._

_Wednesday-_

_I must tell her, I don't know how long I can hold off the Dark Lord. Letters from Lucius arrive daily asking for a meeting to be arranged._

_I do not want to die knowing that my feelings for her have not been voiced, I am no coward._

_Yet I am when it comes to her. She has the ability to weaken me. One look from her takes all rationalisation from my mind, I am rendered unable to move or think for myself._

_If all goes to plan I shall die in place of her, I could not live with myself if another good soul died at my hands._

I slam shut the diary in an instant.

I don't know what to make of this.

I just stand there in the cold of the dungeons with Severus' old journal clutched in my hands, I can hear the faint laughing of the two loons upstairs but it hardly registers.

I look down at the black leather clad book.

This is going to change everything.

I never knew Snape could feel this way, I never knew he had planned on dying for me, I'm a nobody and he would die just to give me a chance.

I resist the urge to rush upstairs and smother him with kisses.

Kisses? Urgh.

No, hugs maybe. I do NOT like him that way.

But he obviously likes me that way.

This is too much to think about.

I place the diary slowly back on his desk cautiously as if it were to explode.

I look over at his bookshelf. If I want to get this Snape issue sorted then first I need to find a cure for the giggles they both have seemed to acquire.

Several tediously long hours later I have my answer. It's a spell not a potion that will cure them and armed with Harry's wand I make my way upstairs.

Looking into the bedchamber I notice they still are laughing, it's sad really that I have to put an end to it.

"Cessation exuberance" I say pointing the want at them both.

Instantly the laughter stops. I sigh.

"What just happened?" Harry looks at me scared.

I wave a hand dismissively at him, "Nothing" I say exhausted.

Harry looks over at me and then his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"Snape's Manor" I tell him.

I'm so tired. Why can't he just leave me be?

Harry looks over at Snape clutching his side on the bed.

Snape obviously hasn't laughed like that in a long time.

I notice Harry reaching for his wand.

"I have it Harry, and there's no need for it here anyway" I indicate to the wand in my left hand. I place it gently down on a chest of draws nearby.

"You were under the utopia charm" I tell them, "It disables the victim to piece together bits of information rationally and..." I look at them both, "and it can make you see the lighter side of things, hence the laughter".

"Right" Harry says looking at me like I'm the loon. Honestly, the nerve.

"That doesn't explain why I was laughing" Snape growled.

I could feel myself smiling, "it sort of does" I said gleefully.

His glare deepened but it doesn't bother me.

"You were laughing because, well, you and Harry were thinking the same thing at the same time" I said. "That's what the book says anyway, if you're on the same wave length it's contagious".

"What?" he sneered.

"Well, I think you both might have been thinking about me" I whimper, god his stare could melt even the coldest of hearts, if I keep looking at him im afraid I'll end up a contempt puddle on the floor.

"Eh?" Harry asks.

"Well you" I point to Snape, "You were amused at the fact that I kicked Harry, and Harry must have been thinking about me kicking him" I inform them.

Breathe Hermione, breathe, and don't yawn.

I'm going to fall asleep any moment.

"You were amused that Hermione was kicking me?" Harry said eyebrows raised at Snape.

Snape just rolls his eyes.

"I Presume that Harry became Charmed once he had broken through your wards, that's when the spell must of hit him" I offer. "I think it could be a defensive spell, one to make the trespasser forget what he was here for, but _your-wards-were-down_" I emphasised that last words, "so it didn't work properly".

"Indeed" Snape purrs and I have to suppress a shiver.

God he had a sexy voice.

Stop it

Stop it

Stop it

I do NOT like him,

Harry is looking back and forth from Severus to myself in gaping awe; he actually looks like a flounder.

"So Potter" Snape spits. "You here to rescue the damsel in distress?"

Harry glares back at him. "Yes I am, and as soon as Hermione gives me my wand back I will kill you for what you have done to her".

Blimey.

"Harry," I say quietly so Snape has to strain to hear me, "I'm not giving you your wand back".

"What!" Harry roars.

"Harry, Snape hasn't done anything to me, I'm ok. He actually has been protecting me". I tell him.

"That doesn't excuse him for killing Dumbledore" he rages.

I don't want to give away the fact that I have been reading his diary, because he might get mad and Harry might actually have to kill him.

Urgh.

"I Think he has changed Harry." I say.

"You cannot be serious Hermione?"

"Sorry Harry, I am."

"Fine, whatever. I wont kill him, but I'm taking you back somewhere safe" he grabs my arm and begins to lead me to the door.

I look over at Severus who almost seems lost for words; his eyes fail to hide the panic. I know that he is worried that I will be taken away from him.

"No!" I cry.

Snape looks flabbergasted and Harry just as shocked.

"What? Hermione, I'm saving you here" he feels the need to point out.

"No Harry I can't go, I'm sorry, I'm staying here"

I look over and can see Snape's eyes moving rapidly from side to side trying to contemplate what is happening.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Because, because…" I can't bring myself to understand my actions so I have no idea how to explain that the reason I want to stay is because I have a good vibe about the place.

"…I need to" I reply lamely.

"Hermione if you don't come now, I don't know when I will be able to come back" he begged.

"I'm sorry Harry" I tell him and hand him over his wand.

He just looks at me blankly for a moment before walking through the door.

I wonder if ill ever see him again.

I wonder if I have done the right thing, I look over at Snape sitting up on his bed to confirm my theory.

Of course I have.

I hear a pop from downstairs and realise Harry has just disapparated.

I turn to look at Snape.

A short smile appears there. And I smile back.

The silence between us seems to speak volumes.

"Well, Well, Well," a voice cuts through the darkness of the hallway.

I spin around so fast that my hair whips my back.

Damn hair, must get it cut.

I catch Snapes eye as I turn and see that he looks terrified.

Once facing the door I'm face to face with the tall sneering figure of a man I thought I'd never have to look in the eye of again.

Crap.

* * *

A/N; Sorry, I only had time to put up 2 chapters instead of the usual 3. I promise 3 next time though! 


	15. Chapter 15

Voldermort peers down at my cowering form then glances over to Severus on the bed.

"Why Severus" he hisses, "I believe thanks-ss are in order", the snake like man twists his mouth into what looks like a painful smile.

God that man could do with a make over.

Shut up, shut up, shut up. He can read your thoughts.

Humph.

"I do not understand Master" Snape begins.

"For Potter" Voldie sneers.

Harry? Hey?

"Master?" Snape inquires.

Voldermort drags forward the limp form of Harry. I can't help but gasp.

"HARRY!!" I shout.

"Silence you pet Severus" he orders.

Instantly I become quiet, I try not to breathe as it might create a noise.

"I presume you had your wards set so he could not escape?" he hissed.

I look over at Snape in shock.

He just looks blank, what in Merlin's name is going on. I could have sworn I heard Harry disapperate. Unless that was Voldie entering.

Hmmmm.

CRAP

"Yes Master" Snape sighs.

WHAT??!!

How could he, I just read his diary, he's good, isn't he??

I'm so confused.

"Good, now we can kill the spare," Voldermort points his want at me. "Avad-

Oh shi-

"No" Snape cries out, "Master, if I may…Keep her?"

"I am not a BLOODY PET" I ball out forgetting Voldermort's wishes of silence.

They both turn to look at me.

"Severus I thought after all these months you would have this one under control?" Voldie sniggers.

I look over to Snape who is looking utterly remorseful.

Ahhhhh. Now I get it, he was trying to save me again. Ah crap, why do I have to open my big mouth?

Crap

Crap

Crap

I can't help but watch, silent and still as stone as the two men eye each other.

"Mudblood!" Voldermort orders, "Here!"

I tip-toe over as quietly as possible.

I'm facing him now and can feel an icy pin-prick at the front of my mind. Suddenly visions of long forgotten memories flash before by eyes. Damn it. I can see Harry and Ron at Hogwarts, Dumbledore handing out toffees, my parents, Snape, Snape saving me, Snape's Diary. Crap. It's gone.

As exhausted as I was before, now I have no energy to even stand. Slowly I crumple to the floor. And as my head collides with the cold hard wood a thundering 'thud' noise is the last I hear.

Everything goes black. I'm gone.

If this is dying its not that bad.

I mean I still feel sort of alive.

Weird.

I am alive, I can smell… I take a loud sniff…I can smell, Snape?

"Hello" I whisper into the darkness.

Nothing.

"Hello…."

Still nothing.

"Severus?"

"Hermione?" I hear someone groan.

I blink my eyes like a crazy man but it too dark. I can't see a thing.

"Hermione, is that you…?" I hear the groan again.

"Harry?" I say unsurely.

"Yes" he mumbles back.

A warm rush of blood flows through my veins, he's alive. I am so relieved.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"I don't know, can you see anything?"

"No, can you?"

"Well obviously not if you can't"

God he is impossible. I think I preferred the happy go lucky giggling Harry.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know, Voldermort brought you in to Snape's Chambers, you were all limp and unconscious, I thought you were dead," I hold back the tears that are in my eyes. "Then he nearly killed me-"

"Who?"

"Voldemort Harry, but Snape stopped him, then he looked into my mind-"

"Who?"

"Voldermort, will you stop interrupting me! Anyway he saw everything, how Dumbledore died, How Snape never really wanted to kill him, How Snape liked me, everything, then I sort of fainted…"

Silence…

"Harry…?"

"Harry…?"

"Snape didn't mean to kill Dumbledore?" he asked, I can hear the shock in his voice.

I sigh, "No I read it in his journal, it looked like Dumbledore asked him to, so Malfoy could remain pure and you could live…" I trailed off.

"Why?" Harry sounded like he was holding back tears.

If only I could see where he was. I stretch my hands out in front of me like a zombie reaching around.

"So he could continue as a Death Eater, I suppose, so he could save us," I try really hard not to cry now.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"AAAGHH" I scream.

"Sushhhh, Hermione it's just me" Harry whispered as he held me tightly. I start to cry silently into his arm.


	16. Chapter 16

After what felt like hours I began to awake. I feel the sleepy form of Harry beneath me, I must have drifted off.

I still can't see a thing.

I try to stand silently, but if anyone has ever tried to stand in the pitch black you will know it's not an easy task. I stumble onto Harry.

"Uuurrgggggh" he groans.

"Sorry" I whisper gently.

Merlin knows why I'm whispering.

I manage to stand and with my arms in that 'oh so comical zombie pose', I take a few steps forward.

Nothing, I think we must be in some sort of dungeon?

Hmmmm.

I turn to my right and decide to walk as far forward as possible, stepping unsurely as I go.

"SMACK"

I bang into the wall, crap.

Rubbing the newly formed lump on my head I stumble backwards.

Suddenly I feel arms beneath me breaking my fall.

"Whoa, thanks Harry," I say dully.

Silence.

I start to blink like a mad man again, trying to see.

Nothing.

I unexpectedly feel a warm hand strokes back my hair behind my ear.

I continue to blink rapidly.

The warm hand caresses my cheek ever so delicately.

I'm blinking crazily now.

"H-Harry?" I murmur hesitantly.

"Sushhhh" I feel a finger against my lips silencing me.

"What the-" I whisper angrily.

I have no idea what Harry thinks he is up to but this is defiantly unwanted affection.

"It's me"

"Who?" I say daftly until the recognition hits me. "Severus?" I say unsurely.

I feel, or father I sense I nod of his head.

Oh how I wish I could be looking into those black pearly eyes of his right now. I realise he is still holding me and I curl into him, I feel so safe now.

He resumes the stroking of my cheek. I quiver at the touch, his hand slowly moves up my neck and I lean into him.

I wish I could see him.

I reach out a hand to try and gently cup his jaw, but being as clumsy as I am I whack him in the nose.

"Agh" he groans.

Shiite.

"Sorry" I mutter. I'm actually glad for the dark now because I am blushing rapidly.

I can't see the sarcastic growl he is giving me but I can feel it. I can't help but laugh, I begin to snigger quietly into his chest.

"You ok?" he thinks I,m crying.

"Yeah" I whisper and finally manage to gracefully grab the back of his head and pull him towards me.

He does so willingly.

And there in the dark and cold of the dungeon, we share our first passionate kiss.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. I am in heaven- If heaven is this good. My whole body shivers as our lips meet and a warm treacle feeling flows through me.

Ahhhh.

I wish I could see him.

"Why are you hear?" I suddenly ask realising I have no idea where _here_ is.

"Someone read my journal" he replies back sardonically.

"Oh, sorry" again I blush and am grateful for the dark.

"It's ok" he purrs, and I suppress a quiver.

How can a voice do that to me?

"Hermione?" I hear a whisper from somewhere across the floor.

"Potter?" Snape snarls.

"Who's that?" Harry's questioning voice echoes.

"Harry it's Snape" I join in.

"Snape?" Harry questions.

"Yes potter" Severus calls out.

"Where are you too?" Harry asks and I can hear his attempts at standing.

I feel Snape rise from underneath me and as he does so pushes me up.

What the?-

Now we are all standing and as far as I can guess all moving about like zombies. Why, I don't know.

"Wait" I call out into the darkness. The sound of footsteps stops.

Ah, at last an end to the madness.

"What?" either Harry or Severus hisses.

"Move towards my voice" I tell them, remembering an old pool game I use to play. I have to resist the urge to shout out 'Marco'.

I feel two sets of hands reach over and grab my arm. "Owww, not that hard" I say as I brush whoever is to the left of me away and rub my now bruised arm.

"Sorry 'Mione" Harry's voice whimpers out.

"S'ok" I tell him reluctantly, that bloody hurt.

"Right" I begin, in my listen to me and no one gets hurt voice, "Let's all sit dow-"

"No we need to find the door" Harry calls out.

"Harry how do you know there is a door?" I hiss at him impatiently.

"There must be" he tells me.

"Can you see one? No? Ok so let's all just sit down and we can talk abo-"

"There is a door" Snape butts in.

"What? How do you know?"

"I live here" he informs me.

"_What_?" Harry and I say in union.

"We are in my basement" he casually tells me.

"Oh really, is that right?" I say all sarcastically.

"Yes" I hear him growl.

I don't want to push him so I just shut up.

"So" Harry huffs, "What now then?"

"Well if you can make your way to a table then I will be able to pin point where we are" he drones.

I start to make my way forward and can feel Harry and Severus either side of me doing the same.

This is ridiculous.

And I can't believe I just kissed Snape? Aahhhhh!! But it was nice, crap! What now? Where does that leave us? Are we together, an item, a couple? Harry would kill me!

"Owww shi-" I cry out.

A collective mumble of 'whats' and 'are you ok's' echo through the damp basement.

"Yeah, fine" I stubbornly say, "Just banged my leg…I found your stupid table" I yell out.

I can hear footsteps walk towards me.

"Good, this is my desk, my door must be…." Snape trails off.

His desk huh, I fan my hands out and paw around.

_GOT IT. _

I quickly snatch up his diary and place it swiftly in my robes for some light reading later on.

Suddenly a blinding light slices through the darkness. I look up and see Severus smiling sinisterly at Harry and me from the doorway.

I guess he found the door.

Sneakily we all make our way outside.


	17. Chapter 17

Tip-toeing is a lot easier said than done, especially when you want to be in the front and keep getting pushed back.

Humph.

We are outside the basement now and in the brightness of the hallway. It's unnervingly quiet….hmmmm.

"Marvil" I say barely above a whisper.

Snape and Harry both turn around to hush me.

I frown at them in return.

"Marvil?" I try again, where is that little elf.

"Stop it" Severus calls back, I give him a sarcastically evil glare, "Sorry" he mutters.

Hehehe. I think I'm the first one ever to get an apology from Severus Snape.

I feel all warm inside. I'm so easily satisfied.

Wonder where the elf is?

We make our way to the front door, the house seems to be empty, this is weird.

Severus peers outside, "Too Simple" he mutters to himself. He looks down and sees Harry's and my confused looks.

"It's too simple, the basement door was unlocked, and the house is empty, they wouldn't have made it this easy for us."

He has a point.

"Move out my way" Harry demands as he marches forward.

"Rash Potter" Snape mutters.

I know Harry wants to take control of the situation, but I can't help agreeing with Severus.

Harry makes his way to the front door and blasts it open by kicking it.

Outside looks just as empty and lifeless.

"I don't like this" I mutter, "I have a really bad feeling about this". Which is true, my hands have started to shake and are clamming up, my breathing becomes rapid, I can feel my heart speed up in my chest. Oh Merlin, I think im having a panic attack.

"Hermione," Severus' soothing voice call out, it sounds distant, far away, barely near, "Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

I open my eyes and can see Harry looking down at me; he has a look on his face like he has just swallowed something sour.

"Huh?" I nod drowsily.

"You fainted" Harry notifies me. He looks a mixture between amused and shocked.

"Sorry" I bite back snaky.

Severus who had been standing by the door peering outside walks over and extends a hand to lift me.

I take it and once again feel and appreciate the warmth of his touch. I am reluctant to let go but do so none the less.

"I think they are outside" Snape announces.

"Eh?" I call.

"It's all a game to them, they have disarmed us, left us in the dark to weaken us, left the door open to confuse us and now, I believe they are waiting just outside the gates, expecting us to go casually strolling out, then… They fire and hunt us like dogs…" he trails off

"What makes you say that?" Harry asks but I think I already know the answer.

Snape turns around and glares at him icily, "I was once a Death Eater, Potter", he spits.

I can see the sadness and remorse in his eyes, I truly have underestimated this man.

I reach out a hand and place it soothingly on his arm. He looks down at it and them into my eyes. He looks shocked like he has never felt a woman's touch before.

Little do I know how close to the truth I am.

I can see Harry rolling his eyes in the background and I'm quickly brought back to reality.

I take a look out the door and make a rash decision.

"If anything happens" I begin, "ANYTHING" they look at me strangely, "meet me where Dumbledore fell" I catch a glimpse of the hurt and confused look on both men's faces before I pelt outside.

I feel the wind cut through my hair and slice against my sore cheeks like little daggers. My breathing becomes shallow, but I keep on running. The gravel and grit beneath my feet crunches and bits of stone flick up and pinch me on the back of my legs. I reach the end of the drive.

Peering out to the edges of the manor walls I can see the subtle movement of people. I desperately want one last look at Severus and Harry before I go but I can't risk it, I need to concentrate. I just hope at least one of them got the message.

At least by my attempted suicidal mission I will give away the Death Munchers position.

I come to a stand still somewhere between the front door and big brass gate. I know the wards are down so I just might have a chance.

I take a look around me, slowly dark shadows of men begin to inch forward, I don't see anyone of any importance there and certainly no Lucius Malfoy, which is probably a good thing. I hear a distant cry, "Keep Potter alive, he belongs to the Lord". I roll my eyes.

They start to advance on me faster and faster, my pulse quickens, I don't know what possessed me to do this but now it's too late to regret it.

Crap!

Crap!

Crap!

I turn around to the sound of footsteps advancing.

It's Severus and Harry.

"Nooo" I yell at them, this wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to stay behind so they could escape. I feel two sharp pains on each arm and as I look forward I catch a glimpse of a streak of green light heading towards me. Before it hits me I fee the familiar sensation of my stomach coming up through my mouth.

It worked, we're apparating.

We arrive with a thud on the soft grass outside Hogwarts' main gate.

Breathing heavily and exhausted I collapse to the ground and lie on the grassy bank to catch my breath.

I look up at Harry, "Great plan" he shouts at me.

"Sorry" I say, "I thought it would work, and as you can see, it sort of did" I point to where we are.

"Only because we realised what you were about to do can came rushing after you just in time" he balled.

""You didn't have to…I didn't ask you to" I sulked.

"You wouldn't have been able to break the remaining ward yourself" Severus says solemnly.

I look up at him and he avoids my gaze.

"Whatever" I strut, and stand so I can make my way to the castle.

Harry follows behind me.

Bloody men.

Where's Snape?

I look over my shoulder and see him sitting back on the grassy bank.

I sigh.

Urgh, why do they have to be so god-damn awkward?

I make my way over to where he is sitting and plop myself down.

"Hey" I say

He just looks at me.

God he really does have the deepest eyes I have ever seen, there so lost and lonely yet full of wisdom and knowledge.

I shake out of my trance and smile gently at him.

"No one has ever risked their life for me before" he says shyly.

My smile widens and I rest my head on his shoulder. In turn he rests his head on top of mine. I imagine the horrified look on Harry's face as he stands staring behind us.

"You know, When I was in the first year I set your cloak on fire" I don't know why I'm telling him this, but I just feel like I have to.

"I know" he replies silkily.

"How?" I ask taken back

"That portable fire was a speciality of yours, I knew it was you, but I understood why you did it."

I am blushing so hard right now I wish we were back in the basement.

"I also stole potions from you in the second year" I confessed.

"I guessed as much"

"In the third year, I let Sirius scrape your head against the roof on the way out of the shrieking shack"

"That explains the burses; I presumed it was from when you used the expilleramus spell on me"

"Oh yeah, and that" I can't believe how much I am blushing.

I look over to him and he smirks at me, it quickly sends a rush of adrenalin through me, I smile back.

"Ok you guys can we please get going" Harry calls impatiently.

I turn my head to peak over my shoulder, he is waving his arms in a gesture that suggests 'get over here right now unless you want your ass kicked'. I smile and stand.

Severus had already stood before me and has his arm extended for me to take. I do so happily and as we walk up to the castle I don't let go.


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't go any further" Severus spoke.

"What?" I look up at his towering form and ask.

He really is so much taller than me. I smile inwardly to myself.

"I'm a wanted Death Eater" he solemnly stated.

I see the regret and sorrow in his eyes and have to resist the urge to run up and hug him. Which I don't think he would particularly like.

"But if you're with Harry and me, we can explain that it's all changed" I try to reason with him.

"They will think it's a trick"

"Not, McGonagall"

"Especially Minerva"

I look over at Harry. He looks impatient and sick of waiting for us to catch up.

I sigh, I can't just leave him hear, not after everything, not after all we have been through.

"I can't" I beg him.

He looks down on me with pity. I don't care if I look like an idiot, I don't care if his feelings aren't as strong as mine, all I care about is not leaving him.

"You have to"

"No" I finally say.

"Hermione," Harry comes over, "Come on this is ridiculous, let's go in explain what's happened and then we can come and find Snape-"

"Professor Snape" he corrects Harry.

"With all due respect _sir _you're not exactly a professor any more" Harry snarls back at him and receives a dark glare in return.

I sigh and look at them both.

"Right, ok" I shout separating their advancing selves.

"Children" I shout.

They both look at me bewildered.

"Right, now I have your attention" I begin, "Harry's idea seems ok, I think it will work." I hear Snape grunt at this, "Severus", I indicate over to him, "You wait here, by the whomping willow, when it's safe we will come and find you, ok?"

I look at them both; I think they are alright with this.

I hear a collective amount of "Fine's" from the two of them. Hehehe, how they make me laugh.

Behind me Harry begins to make his way up to the castle. I look over to Severus who is already making his way to the infamous tree. I can't help but feel a little deflated, he didn't even say goodbye, or so long, or even farewell, a simple ta-ta would have done.

Hmmmm.

I start to follow Harry regardless, completely unaware of the look of dismay on Severus' face.

We reach the top.

"So what do you think?" Harry asks me.

"What," I say as I break out of my train of thought, "Oh, right erm yeah, let's go then."

Harry looks as me a bit strange for a second or two before carrying on.

"Are you sure you like him?" he finally asks uncertainly

I look up at the confused and disturbed look plastered over my best friends' features.

"Snape that is" he informs me as if I couldn't have guessed.

"I do yes" I simply tell him.

"But, it's….Snape" he seems to struggle with the words.

"I know Harry, I'm not blind"

"You sure?"

"Harry," I scold him, "I can't explain it we just well, click", I try to explain.

"I understand that, well, he's clever like you, and well, matches your intellect and all but-"

"Harry shut up you sound like Ron"

"Well it is a bit much to take in you know" he argues back

"Well just forget about it then" I say impatiently, I hate having my love life discussed.

"I can't. Believe me if I could I would but its not every day you see your best friend with the most hated ex-teacher of Hogwarts." He says matter-of –fact.

"Hmmm" I grumble at him.

Harry stops walking when I'm not looking and I go forward into the back of him.

I step away and am surprised to see he hasn't noticed.

"Harry?" I call

"Humm?" he mumbles.

I look up to see what has caught his eye. We are standing in front of the doorway to the entrance hall. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Harry?" I try again.

"I haven't been here since… since"

I look at him and finally understand. Poor thing, he misses Dumbledore.

"You miss him don't you" I state rather than ask.

I look at him for a plausible expression, he closes his eyes and sighs.

I reach out a hand to comfort him, but he just turns and walks on.

"I'm sure he missed you too" I say quietly.

I don't realise he has heard me, which is stupid as we are now in the hall and the slightest noise echoes in here like thunder.

Damn.

"What?" he scolds me.

"I said im sure he misses you too" I repeat myself.

"If it wasn't for your boyfriend he would still be here" he shouts his temper rising.

"He's not my boyfriend, and if it wasn't for him we would still be in that basement." I yell back.

"If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have had to come and get you in the first place" he shouts.

"No I'd be dead long ago by now" I scream at him, "He is the only reason I'm here with you today, and we owe him".

"So sleeping with him a way of repaying him is it? There's a name for that Hermione its-"

"Harry shut up" I cut him off, "You know damn well that I would never, have never, how you could even imply, its not like that, HE'S not like that…" I trail off feeling myself becoming too overwhelmed.

Harry looks at me stubbornly, "No, I suppose not" he manages to say through gritted teeth.

I know he doesn't mean anything by it, he's just upset. Years with living side by side with his temper have taught me this.

I manage to catch up with him and we continue to walk together silently towards McGonagall's office.

Half way down the corridor an eerie feeling overcomes me.

"Harry," I say uncertainly, "It's a bit quiet isn't it?"

"Well I didn't expect it to be raging with students" he sarcastically replies.

"But its September Harry, I would have thought at least there would be someone here" I say darting my eyes around.

"Well probabily no one wanted to come after what happened to… to… y'know"

"Yes but Severus said nothing about Hogwarts closing"

"Maybe he didn't know" he said, I can hear the impatiently rising in his voice.

"He would have known Harry, he was third to V-Voldemort"- after our last encounter I understand why people fear to say his name.

"There has to be someone here anyway, the gates were open." He states.

"Where are all the ghosts?" I ask looking about, Hogwarts is usually full of ghosts.

"Hmmm" Harry simply mumbles.

So much for that problem solving mind of his.

"You have a point" he finally agrees.

We slowly approach where McGonagall's office once was.

Harry pushes the door slightly open.

No-one.

Strange.

We walk inside, Harry seems to have found something of great interest and rushes up to the desk.

"What is it?" I ask in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Wands, OUR wands" he turns around and is clearly grasping 3 wands in his hand, one of them is most defiantly mine.

"What the-"

Harry looks just as confused as me and holds out a wand I can only presume to be his own.

"Harry be careful" I warn him.

"What why?"

"Doesn't it seem a bit too convenient" I nod towards the wands, "I mean here now why? They may have been cursed or hexed or something"

"You worry too much" he looks at me placidly.

"I'm serious, Harry why would out wands be here?"

"Maybe the order had found them" he suggests.

"Then they would have found me Harry"

"No necessarily, they have all three of our wants here; therefore they could have found them but not checked the basement we were in" he seems to be convincing himself as he says it and reaches out his wand again.

"Harry no!" I cry out to stop him, "Don't you think that they would have checked everywhere especially if _you_ were captured?"

"Well maybe they were too busy chasing away the Death Eaters" he shrugs his shoulders.

"Just be careful Harry" I warn as he raises his wand.

A flash of red sparks fly out the tip, I release my breath.

"See everything's fine" he proudly states.

Hmmmm.

I grudgingly take my wand back.

Abruptly I hear footsteps descending the corridor outside, I look over to Harry and his eyes widen.

"The wands" I say looking down at my own and noticing for the first time that there must have been tracking charms set on them.

"Maybe its McGonagall?" Harry lamely suggests.

"Since when does the Order use tracking charms Harry?" I bluntly remind him.

Thinking fast, I pull out my wand and with it take the charms off Severus', Harry's and mine before performing a quick dissolution charm.

"Quick thinking Hermione" Harry gratefully pants.

"Sssusssh" I shush him.

We toddle silently over to a corner of the room and watch expectantly.

As the footsteps fads to quiet three tall figures enter the room, their cloaks billowing behind them in that oh so trademarkey way.

"Damn it" I hear Harry whisper.

And don't I bloody know it.


	19. Chapter 19

My life is just fantastic, I have so much to be grateful for. I mean who else would be lucky enough to have a gang of rabid Death Munchers after them and cornering their every move. Life is just swell.

"Shit Harry" I whisper into Harry's ear.

"Shush" is all I get back.

I look up at the towering form of the nearest pathetic excuse for a man.

Oh crap its Lucius. I only hope Severus is alright.

I really have to admit I am beginning to realise my infatuation for that man, I never knew the tall, dark and handsome in a scary sort of way, type appealed to me.

Hmmmm.

"They are in here, can't you feel it?" I hear the slow drawl of Lucius cutting through my daydream.

Harry tenses up next to me.

"Yer I can" either Crabbe or Goyle senior grumbles.

"Reveal yourselves you filthy little blood scum vermin." Lucius spits.

As far as I can tell Harry is clenching his fists now, I place a gentle hand on where I think his own is. I can't see due to the dissolution charm whether or not it has clamed him.

Probably not.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are" one of the thickheads sings.

All I can do it watch now as they creep their way towards our corner, the charm placed on Harry and me will work best if we don't move, we are not invisible just camouflaged.

Harry doesn't seem to understand this.

He moves forward in one quick sweeping movement and punches Lucius square in the nose.

Impressive. I think to myself as I raise my brows. I never really expected Harry to throw a punch; he was always more the silent but seething type.

I come back to my senses just in time to realise our cover is blown.

I grab the back of Harry's robes and attempt to pull him towards me and the corner. It doesn't work, he pulls harder and before I have time to let go, he has yanked his cloak out of my grip and I'm flying backward, my head collides with the wall and I know no more.

I honestly can see stars.

Seriously.

Stars.

The floor beneath me is damp, I wonder if I have drowned?

Hmmmm.

Maybe I'm at the bottom of the lake…

I wonder if the giant squid has noticed. I'm sure he hasn't I would have probably been eaten by now.

Maybe I have been and I'm in his stomach.

Hmmmm.

"Get up Mudblood!"

What? Who was that? Has the squid devoured the Death Chompers too?

"Mudblood!"

I hope it has, though I didn't think that I would ever die in the belly of the Giant squid being digested alongside Voldemort's most trusted.

"I said get UP!"

'THUNK' a kick in my side.

"Huh? What?" I shout out.

Opening my eyes for the first time I realise how stupid I am to ever have thought that I would get lucky and be consumed by a giant squid. That fate would have been preferable.

Crap.

"Mudblood!" Wormtail screeches at me.

"WHAT?" I yell stubbornly back.

"Get up you filth" he growls and kicks me in my side again. I feel a snap. I think he has broken my ribs.

The pain is unbearable, and I find it hard to breathe, I'm sure my lung has also been punctured. I can feel myself going light headed.

"Bring her" a slow voice drawls.

"Yes Master" Wormtail obeys, he crouches down beside me and grabs my hair, I feel it tear out but the pain in my head is overshadowed by the pain in my side. He drags me along a cold stone floor until all I can see is the bottom of someone's robes; I'm in no doubt as to whose it is.

"Well Miss Granger" the voice hisses at me, "You have given us quite the run around" it jokes.

I can't even find it in me to look up. Oh how I really wish I was being eaten by that squid now.

"Well?" he crackles.

I remain silent. I am doomed, there is no way he will let me live, I might as well just give up now. I hope Harry has got out ok, probably not, nor Severus, they are both probably dead, and I'm the only one left now. All my years at Hogwarts all my studying has come to this, nothing, another life to be taken, another one of Voldemort's nameless victims.

So much for my Gryffindor bravery.

No I won't take it, if I'm going to die then so be it but I'm going to make Voldie wish he has never messed with me first!

I slowly and in loads of pain, find my feet.

I take my time and once I have my balance I flick my head back and look him straight in his scarlet eyes with a glare so hateful even Snape couldn't achieve.

"What?" I spit.

"Miss Granger there is no need to be impudent" he sneers.

"Oh I think there is" I bark back.

"Please do explain"

"My ribs are broken" I growl.

"Well we don't want that now do we" he jests, "WORMTAIL" he orders over.

"Y-Y-Yes M-Master" the pathetic excuse for a man whimpers.

"CRUCIO"

Wormtail falls to the floor in a fit of agony.

"Its quite fun you know" Voldemort looks at me, "Want a try?"

I have no idea what he is getting at, as much as I would like to cause excruciating pain to the little rat I shake my head.

"So be it" he hisses and lowers his wand, Wormtail scampers away still twitching.

"What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

The slight joy from his eyes vanishes, and he glares at me. "Two things really" he uttered.

"And what might that be?" I ask sardonically.

"Where is Potter?" he demands.

Harry? Harry's alive? Thank Merlin. A rush of warm blood and hope seers through me, Harry's alive.

I let a smile escape me.

Voldie looks scandalised, "Answer me you worthless whore!" he roars.

"Well that's not very nice" I say sarcastically, and I fold my arms across my chest in a stubborn sort of way.

I feel that same icy pin-prick at the front of my mind and predict what is about to come, I try with all my might to conjure up an image in my head and succeed.

Voldie pulls out of my mind and looks at me lividly.

I had just imagined him and Harry skipping merrily, hand in hand over flowery hills and meadows in a sound of music sort of way.

"What?" I say innocently.

He raises his want at me again, "AVA-"

"What was the second thing?" I interrupt him.

"What" he growls.

"You said there were two things you wanted from me, well I don't know where Harry is so what's the second" I enquire.

A short smile creeps over his features. "Well Granger you are smarter than I expected, how very Slytherin of you".

Slytherin of me? Pha! I was trying to prolong my being killed. I never knew that was a Slytherin thing to do.

"Well?" I say impatiently. He looks a bit put off that I am demanding this from him, but I don't stop none the less. I almost have to stop myself from shouting 'Time is Money People'.

"Miss Granger your knowledge is known to us, you could be a great assistance" he draws out. If he thinks I'm joining him then he is very much mistaken, I don't think so.

"Maybe" he purrs mischievously, "Severus could explain this better".

He notices the shock on my face and I can't even begin to try and hide it.

-SEVERUS?

- Alive?

-Here?

-How?

So many thoughts are rushing through my head.

-Why isn't he dead?

-And if he is here why hasn't he tried to help me?

I almost forget to breathe, taking in one huge breathe I gulp and look up at the Dark Lord.

"Severus?" I whimper.

Voldemort just smiles at me; I notice in the corner of my eye his hand flicker and beckon someone forward.

Severus.

He is dressed in his Death Eater robes, cloaked in the heavy blue material that matches and blends in perfectly with the night sky; his hood is up, but thank Merlin he is not wearing his mask.

I take a deep breathe, I cannot believe this is happening, he must have found some way to convince them he was an ally, yes that makes sense.

I try to look into his deep black pools of eyes but see no emotion there. I don't understand, he is not even looking at me.

"Severus?" I ask sheepishly.

Nothing, not even a flicker of emotion.

What is going on?

"Ah Severus, maybe you will care to explain" Voldemort hisses.

I look up at him expectantly.

"Miss Granger" Snape begins; those words hurt me more than any broken ribs ever could. "As you know, there is no such thing as good and evil" he continues, I zone out about now.

My mind won't let me listen to him ramble on about the differences between power and those who wish to see it, I know the speech off by heart, its bullshit.

As I stand there, barely conscious all I can't do is look at him, Snape. A name that fits perfectly with his character, sharp, cool, collective, powerful, graceful, important and yet mean.

I look into his empty soul-less eyes and see no emotions there. Oh how stupid I was.

To think I could tame his wild heart and melt his icy glare.

How naïve.

I can feel my mind racing, I was just a toy to play with, to see how far he could push me, and there was me thinking I was the one in control. He used me to lure Harry in. It worked.

How naive.

It all makes sense now why he wouldn't go up to Hogwarts, probably went off to alert the others where me and Precious Potter were heading.

How he gained mine and even Harry's trust by pretending to be on our side.

How naïve.

I can't believe how stupid I have been, but as I look into his empty lifeless, loveless eyes I still cannot deny the fact that I care for him, long for him, need him.

I know I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't, even, maybe a little bit, love him.

Shut up Hermione you do not love him.

Trouble is I think I do.

No you do not.

If only it were that simple.

I look over at him and he has finished his speech. Finally.

"Well?" he asks me.

I refocus my thoughts and pour all the hurt and betrayal I can feel into the stare that I decide to give him.

Let him know how I feel.

Bastard.

I can even see a flicker of hurt in his eyes, if only for a second before he regains control over his pitiful emotions.

I will myself not to feel sorry for the heartless git.

I take a deep breathe.

"What" I growl at him.

He looks taken back, or outraged, it's so hard to decipher what actually goes on in that mans head.

He manages to regain his cool. "Will you be joining us?"

As if.

"HA" I laugh in his face.

"Miss Granger, please keep your cool" he purrs into my ear as he takes a step closer.

I glare at him with all the malice I can muster.

"Well Severus?" Voldemort hisses from somewhere behind me. I spin around to look at him.

"Miss Granger" he says in a mock charming voice, "Have you considered my offer"

"I would rather die" I spit at him, the grip on my arm that Severus has gets tighter.

"So be it" Voldemort calls, "CRUCIO"

Instantly pain shoots down through my veins and all over my entire body, a brilliant and unbearable pain as I have never felt before, it feels like I am on fire. All of my muscles contract and my skin feels like it is tearing away from my body. White hot daggers force their way through my limbs and slice at me bit by bit.

I suddenly feel a comforting pressure on my arm. Snape is still holding me. I realise that he has gripped me quite tightly as I am thrashing about like a lunatic. The pain that he is enforcing upon my arm seems to focus my attention away from the burning that is the Crucio curse. For a moment I am grateful though I know that it isn't deliberate, I'm sure if he knew he was helping me he would let go.

Finally Voldemort lowers his wand and the pain ceases. I still continue to twitch however, memories of what just occurred echo through my mind.

"Take her to the cell" Voldemort hisses, "We will keep her as leverage, I'm sure our hero Potter won't be able to resist, tomorrow and the days after we will continue to enjoy her pain until she can take it no more and either sides with us or dies."

His laughter fades in the background as Snape forcefully drags me towards a staircase inside an old tower; he attempts to pull me up the stairs.

Like I'm going to let him.

I kick and scream and bite and do basically whatever else it is I can do to get him off me.

"Hermione" he shouts.

I pause to look at him.

"Don't you _dare _address me as a friend" I snarl at him.

He looks blankly at me.

"How stupid I was to ever think I could ever be treated as your equal" I begin to sob.

He looks at me, sorrow laced in his gloomy eyes, "You are my equal" he whispers.

I look up and realise I have let my guard down, "Piss off" I shrug his hand off my swollen arm and walk towards the stairs.

"Your hurt" he points out.

Bleedin' idiot.

"No Shit Sherlock" I harshly snap back.

He takes a deep sigh and follows me up the staircase.

I find a small room at the top; the floor is wet and stone.

Great if I don't die of a broken heart ill freeze to death.

There is a small balcony ledge with a railing but nothing else, it looks like a cell.

"You won't be able to escape" he informs me.

"Really" I reply sarcastically, its true even if I wanted to I couldn't, I have just noticed the gate that is to lock me in. big brass steel bars. It is exactly like a prison cell, and as for escaping off the balcony I might as well commit suicide. It's at least 150feet up.

"My Diary Miss Granger" he growls as he holds out a hand.

How could he possibly know I had it?

"I am not stupid _Miss Granger"_ he roughly yanks me forward and pulls it out of my robes.

"Why?" I ask him, I desperately want to know why he did this to me, to Harry to Dumbledore.

He turns around and throws the diary back at my face, "There are many secrets that lie within those pages"

I pick up the diary and hug it to my chest, I know it's pathetic but it's the only bit of Severus I have left.

"If you ever needed help, I trust you would be the only one to look for answers in a book" he remarks.

I have no idea what he is going on about.

"Goodnight" he whispers and with a flick of his wand the cell door bangs shut.

I'm alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Every time I think my life cannot get any worse something blows up in my face. How I loathe the day I befriended Severus Snape.

I hate him

I hate him

I hate him

I hate him

I hate him

But, the most terrible thing is I don't hate him at all. Its hurts me to think of what he has done, but it hurts me even more to wish him dead.

I look down at the diary. I wonder why he gave it me back.

Hmmmm.

I place it on my lap and let it fall open. The corner of the book brushes against my side and I twitch in agony. The numbness of the cold has drowned out the pain in my chest for hours, but now, now the burning is back.

I pull myself over to the corner of the balcony cell with my hands. I reach the wall and use it to stabilise myself and lean against it.

It's raining.

The rain pours onto my dirty face and clothes, there is no roof here, just a balcony and gate, imagine a muggle lighthouse with the top cut off. I suppress a shiver.

The moon is the only form of light I have, I look down at the sodden diary clasped in my bloody hands and begin to do the one thing I have faith in. Read;

_Monday-_

_Harry potter started today, sorted into Gryffindor, no surprises there. He is the spiting image of his father, apart from the eyes. He has Lilly's eyes._

Hmmmm.

_Thursday-_

_Potter shows no skill in potions, clearly he has not inherited his mother's capability for the subject. He has made friends with one of the Weasley clan and a muggleborn witch that has the staff in an uproar. Apparently she has already proven, within her first week, that she is capable of achieving great things. Minerva has already placed a bet with me that she will beat any Slytherin in potions. I highly doubt it._

_Friday-_

_Gave the first years a surprise test. Minerva won her bet. As did Dumbledore, it turns out there was quite the wager going around with the staff. I was at odds of 52/1 where as Granger had 3/2. I seriously question the sanity of the staff here._

I smile to myself and flip forward a few pages.

_Tuesday-_

_Have informed Dumbledore about the Quirrel situation. Surprisingly the old fool just handed me a sherbet lemon and told me it was being dealt with. I must make him see the threat here._

_Wednesday-_

_Tried to corner Albus again, found him conversing with a painting on the 7__th__ floor, asked him what he was doing about the situation and he just gave me another sherbet lemon and walked off humming. I seriously thing there is more than sherbet in those lemon drops of his._

_Friday-_

_Have completely given up all hope of expressing my feelings to Albus. I am convinced he has gone stark raving mad. I have a pocket full of Lemon drops now and every time I catch his eye he slips another one over to me. At dinner this evening I asked him to pass me the brandy and he did so, but with his other hand slipped a sherbet lemon under the table to me with a wink and a twinkle in his eye as if it were contraband, which I wouldn't doubt they were. I have no idea how anyone is supposed to survive in this place without the aid of drugs._

Hehehe. It makes perfect sense, and explains a lot.

Hmmmm. I flick forward a couple more pages and years in fact.

_Monday-_

_Have just found out Granger is dating Victor Krum. How disappointing, not that it's my business, but I would have thought she could have done better than that. At leas find someone who matches her intellect. Krum has a brain the size of a pea and would make Crabbe and Goyle look good._

No it isn't your business.

_Tuesday-_

_She did look stunning at the Yule Ball though._

_Wednesday-_

_Not that it's my place to judge._

_Thursday-_

_I really must distance myself from that girl. She does dangerous things to my mind. _

_Friday-_

_I admire her inelegance and thirst for knowledge and will admit that, but there is something else there. I find myself staring at her during class. I must distance myself further from her._

_Monday-_

_I am spiteful to her and that way she leaves me alone. No doubt she wouldn't want to talk with me anyway, no one does, but this way she is out of my sight quicker than most._

So that's why he was mean? Hmmmm. What a totally confusing man.

I skip forward a few more years still.

_Wednesday-_

_It seems Potter and Weasley along with Granger have took up residence at the Order HQ, It's like a nursery now I can't breathe for all the read-heads running about the place._

_Thursday-_

_Albus had me make my report today. I explained how the Dark Lords plans were growing more elusive, he has found a way into potters mind. Albus has ordered that I teach the boy Occulmency. Great, more hours of my life to waste on attempting to teach the boy._

_Monday-_

_Beginning of new tern started along with Potters lessons. The boy really has had a troubled past. Shame._

Sarcastic git.

_Tuesday-_

_I will appeal to Dumbledore himself, the boy is un-teachable. He is harbouring too many feelings for a certain Weasley read-head. I was surprised to find he has overlooked Granger completely. He sees her as just a friend. He is lucky to have such friends, without her in the 'Golden Trio' he would be nothing._

_How I would love to dive into her mind. On a strictly professional basis of course._

Ha. Yeah right.

I skip to another year.

_Tuesday-_

_Draco is an idiot. He has taken the mark. I have told Albus obviously, I have also told him about the vow I took. He reassured me that I have done the right thing thought I am not sure. I have a sneaking suspicion what his plans are._

_Thursday-_

_I was correct, the old man is more of a fool than I ever imagined. He has asked me to take his life to save myself and Draco. He had begun to teach Harry what he needs to know to survive alone. I think it is ridiculous. Dumbledore is a much greater asset to the wizarding world than I ever will be. He has asked me to continue as a spy and ensure Harry gets all the help he can. Impossible._

I can't believe what I am reading. The rain outside, the coldness of the floor, and the burning pain in my side all stop as I turn a few pages to that night on the astronomy tower.

_Friday-_

_It has happened. I feel sickened with myself. I knew the time had come, Narcissa told me Draco had found a way in. I informed Dumbledore and he took Harry away from the castle. They returned and I remained in my chambers waiting to be summoned. The time came and I left my chambers Granger was there, I didn't want her getting hurt or worse so I shut her away._

_It didn't work, she got out. _

_Albus stood on the top of the tower, Draco has his wand pointing at him, I knew Draco wouldn't stomach it when the time came. I stepped forward, he begged me to do it and feeling worse than I ever had in my whole life cast the curse. I couldn't stay to watch, that and I knew Harry would be after me and I needed to follow Dumbledore's orders and join the Death Eaters. A fate worse than death. I have just killed my mentor, my friend a man who was like a father to me. I have nothing left._

"Oh my God" I whisper quietly to myself. I paw the page where I can see old tears have stained them. I take a deep breath that shudders in my throat. I read on.

_Monday-_

_I heard that Potter and the Weasley's survived. Along with most of the order._

_For that I am glad. Hermione Granger also came out ok. I as read it in the Daily Prophet my heart skipped a beat. She's ok. She's ok. I repeat it to myself._

_I think of her regularly. Sometimes when alone I imagine she is here, I have whole conversations with her about books, potions, spells anything; it gets me through the day. If only she knew what a savoir she has become to me._

A tear rolls down my cheek and slices my already sodden skin. My wet eyelashes cut into me as I blink the remaining tears away.

I will not cry for him.

I reach the part of the diary I have already read before back at Snape's manor and close the book with a snap.

I look up at the sky and pray that somewhere out there Harry is safe, along with Ron and Ginny.

I miss them so much.

More silent tears roll down my cheeks, and I fall into an uneasy sleep against the cold, hard wall.


	21. Chapter 21

A bird screeching nearby wakes me up.

What the f-

Ah crap, it wasn't a dream; I'm still here in this God forsaken rut. I blame Snape for all of this.

Arggh! Why can't I hate him?

I mean I _do_ hate him, but I don't.

I mean I do.

I do.

I do.

I do.

I do.

No you don't.

Shut up, I do.

Don't.

Do.

Don't.

Do.

Don't.

I look down over the balcony, Lucius Malfoy is coming. Shit.

I hear his footsteps echo up the stone stairwell.

Shit

"Granger" he shouts out.

I'm in the corner pretending to be asleep.

"Granger, I know you are awake"

crap.

I pretend to stir, still asleep.

"Granger if you don't get up now I will come in there and-"

"OK….ok, I'm up, I'm up" I call over.

"Good" he sneers.

I glare over at him, what a complete halfwit.

"You will come with me Granger" he orders.

I bloody well will not.

He waves his wand and the barred gate opens with a creak.

I don't move.

"Granger, you are testing me patience". He says through gritted teeth.

I nod my chin up as if to signify that I am, in fact, ignoring him.

"One last chance Granger". He snarls.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I spit at him.

"What, would you prefer your Severus to come and get you?" he teases me.

"He is not _my_ Severus, he is not _my_ anything" I can't help myself saying.

"Really? And there's me thinking you two were at it" he jeers

I shoot daggers at him before looking down at my feet, I couldn't help it, my eyes were beginning to fill up with fresh tears at the betrayal that was swelling in my chest.

"Awww, poor little mudblood has feelings" he cooes.

I take a deep breathe and look him straight in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere with you" I sternly tell him.

"So. Be. It." he spits, and turns on his heal and leaves closing and locking the gate behind him.

I watch him go from over the balcony.

Arse.

I turn back to Snapes old diary and decide to skim through it again. Opening it on the last page I left it on, however I see a new entry.

_Hermione are you ok?_

_Severus._

I notice that it isn't a new entry at all; it's in Snape's handwriting. How is he doing this?

I find a tiny pebble on the ground, and instinctively scratch a note back;

_Peachy, yourself?_

_Miss Granger._

I don't know why I wrote that, but if it worked, and my theory was that he would get the message wherever he was, I was glad to emphasise the fact that he could no longer call me Hermione. No more Missus nice girl.

I received a reply almost instantly;

_Very well, 'Miss Granger',_

_I was just wondering if Lucius had been yet._

_Severus. Snape._

Lucius? How could he know about that?

_And why would that interest you?_

_Hermione. Granger._

I waited eagerly for his reply.

Because he was bringing you food.

S. Snape.

Damn it.

_Im am not hungry. Besides he did not seem to be carrying any food with him._

_H. Granger._

I actually am starving, but I probabily wouldn't have accepted anything to eat anyway.

_As you wish, I just thought that you would be hungry._

_Snape._

Hmmmm.

_Ha, As if you would care, don't tell me you sent him._

_Granger._

I look down at the page expectantly, waiting for his reply

_I did as it happens. I still care 'Miss Granger', and am not to proud to admit it._

_S.S_

What? The nerve of him.

_Sure you do, that's why you lured me and Harry here, that's why you killed Dumbledore, that's why you are a death eater, it's because you care, right?_

_H.G_

His reply takes a while but eventually comes.

_Have you read my Journal?_

_S._

Oh the git, can't he even come here and say all this to my face?

_I have, and I find it as full of lies as you are, now, if you don't mind, I have found some rather interesting dirt I wish to study._

_H._

Ha. That'll teach him.

_In that case I'll leave you alone with your dirt…_

_S._

Wait, he can't do that. The arrogant little…

_That would suit you just fine wouldn't it? Well fine, I'll starve, and freeze, and die of a broken heart along with broken ribs, but it will be alright because I'll have my DIRT. You have __**no**__ idea what I'm going through so don't get cocky with me Severus Snape, out of sight out of mind. Is that it with you? Well fine, you __**leave me alone**__, it's not like I would expect __**you**__ to be there for me anyway. I was a fool to even have loved you in the first place. You are dead to me, as I should be to you._

_H._

There I said it all, and think I got my point across. I look down at the diary. Nothing, he hasn't even bothered to reply. Well at least now I know where I stand.

A fresh tear rolls down my already sodden cheeks. My voice quivers in my throat.

I look over towards the balcony, taking a deep breath I stand and begin to walk over.


	22. Chapter 22

I stare solemnly down at the tiny forest below me. It looks so far away. I've been standing here for hours now, contemplating it all. How my lives have been turned completely upside down? As a child I always wanted adventures, something, anything that would make me live life to the full. Looking back I realise my childhood had passed me by all too quickly.

I close my eyes and remember all the fond moments I shared with Harry and Ron. A sigh escapes me.

I look out over the horizon, the wind howls against my frozen ears. It blasts into my face and makes my eyes water. When the wind blows this hard I can hardly breathe, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. I take a heavy breath which shivers in my throat.

I look down at my hands, they are bloody and dirty. I'm clasping Severus' diary tightly. So tight, my brown-with-dirt knuckles are turning white.

My fingernails dig into the thick leather and are leaving imprints.

Good.

It begins to rain. The sky is already murky with the afternoon sky turning into night. Brilliant colours of brown, orange and crimson bleed together, and although it's cold, I feel warm inside.

Adrenalin tingles through my body, which is almost numb with pain.

I blink and a wave of new tears stream down my stained face. My cheeks are red and blistering with the cold. I close my eyes if only briefly. My soft eyelashes stroke against my tender skin, cutting deep into me.

I swallow hard.

The rain becomes lighter until only a few drops kiss my cheeks and clean away the dirt and grime.

I take another strained breath, the air is cold like ice and I feel it slicing its way to my lungs.

Slowly I bend down to place the diary on the damp floor. My ribs creak as I do so, the pain is almost unbearable, but I manage. My side throbs, and I can feel the blood pulsating it way around.

I reach out my frozen hands and clasp the cold railing of the balcony. I slowly, painfully lift myself up onto it. My teeth chatter with the pain and bitter wind.

I look down again at the forest below me. Snow has fallen on the tops of the trees, it almost looks magical.

Almost.

Mustering a new strength within me I try not to cry.

I will not cry.

Not for him.

Not for anyone.

It doesn't help the tears fall silently down.

I look down once more as if to confirm what I am about to do, a small smile escapes me and dances on my lips.

A smile that I once bore when I was at Hogwarts laughing with Harry and Ron.

A smile that once beamed out my confidence and filled my lungs with pride.

A smile that once shone so much love.

Now I smile sinisterly, wickedly, as I alone find comfort in knowing the end is nigh.

I inhale a deep, cleansing breath. As I do so I fan my arms out at the sides of me. I pretend I'm an angel about to fly. I close my eyes and imagine, if there is a heaven what it would be like.

A wind rushed past and plays with my hair. It sends chills down my spine.

I'm not sure how long I stand there for. Eyes closed, posed like a bird about to take flight.

I don't hear the dull sound of footsteps approaching behind me.

I open my eyes slowly one last time, I swallow down another breath.

And jump.

It's almost poetic, as if in slow motion.

The wind fires up underneath me and lifts me as if I were light as a cloud.

I'm flying.

I am actually flying.

All thoughts of loss, sadness and despair escape my mind as I fly on the air like a bird.

Suddenly it all goes wrong.

The wind begins to scream, in my ear, my eyes jolt open, a sharp pain in my side catches me as if I were burning.

My body goes limp.

I feel myself being dragged backwards.

No.

No.

No.

This was not supposed to happen.

Pain sears through my chest, I fight the urge to throw up.

No.

No.

No.

In one swift movement, the hands that have me cradled around my waist pull me up over the balcony. Strong, heavy, masculine hands.

Vitruvian **Man**

I can smell the taste of ingredients on his breath.

His heart races against my back. He is still holding me tight. It beats furiously against my shoulders.

He's panicked.

I turn around to look him in the eye. He looks scared and vulnerable.

How come?

Why?

I study his face, he genuinely is concerned, and he doesn't try and hide it either or mask his emotions. He is completely exposed.

"Severus?" I whisper.

"What the hell Hermione, you could have died" he shouts at me through rasps of breath.

"What did you…? I mean why…?" I try but can't find the words.

"Why do you think?" he says softly, his silky almost liquid velvet voice makes me close my eyes and suppress a shiver.

"I thought you…." i mumble pathetically.

"I tried to explain, in my journal" he pants, "I only ever did what was asked of me".

I can see the sorrow swelling up inside him. I softly place my hand on his arm. He looks at it for a moment before staring at me, deep into my soul.

"I only ever tried to do what was best to keep you alive" he states.

I realise I don't need his explanations.

I slowly move forward and close the gap between us.

I lean into him, he is warm. My insides tingle as he softly strokes my hair and back.

I'm home.

* * *

**A/N;** _Thanx to the Most Mysterious...(dot, dot, dot) for pointing out that for some strange reason the words "Vitruvian **Man"** keeps appearing in this chapter. I honestly have no Idea why. I have tried deleting it and replacing the chapter, but for some strange reason it keeps popping up. Its not in my original script on word document either so I have no idea where it has come from. If you so see the words "Vitruvian **Man"** in this chapter then please ignore it. I didn't put it in there. Its kinda freaky, lol, I looked it up on Google and its Leonardo Da Vinci's painting. Still, I dont know why it keeps appearing in my story...Strange_


	23. Chapter 23

"So what happens now" I ask Severus as he finishes healing my broken ribs.

"We leave, and fast" he tells me.

"Where to, won't they look for you?"

"It's not me they really want" he turns around and heads for the door.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I ask him annoyed. I get the strange feeling he is hiding something from me.

"Nothing" he whispers.

Hmmmm.

I follow him slowly out of the cell and through the barred gate.

He comes to a halt on the stairwell.

"What is it?" I rasp at him.

He lifts a finger up to his lips to quieten me. He mouths a word that looks suspiciously like 'Lucius'.

Ah great a Malfoy, that's all I need.

Slowly I watch as he takes out his wand and places it hidden within his robes.

"Ah Severus" I hear Lucius call.

"Lucius" Severus greets him.

"So, visiting the witch?" he spits out that last work like it's an insult.

Wanker.

"As it would seem" Severus bites back.

"Indeed" Lucius drawls.

I hear the faint echo of Lucius' footsteps, I look at Severus, he is waving a hand at me from behind his back, hurrying me back up the stairs.

I slowly traipse back up. I close the cell door behind me silently and lie in the corner. If just for effect.

"Mudblood" I hear Lucius call.

I begin to stare at him with all the hate I can master.

"It is time for you to die" He cheers.

Severus' hands clench into fists by his side but he keeps his emotions passive and his face expressionless.

"Piss off" I yell at him.

"Do not anger me you little fool" he begins to turn red with rage.

It's quite amusing, what with his blond hair and all.

"Or What?" I push it. I know I shouldn't, but when it comes to the Malfoy's I can't resist.

"You dare talk to me like that" he demands, he points his wand at me.

"Lucius" Severus puts an arm out to stop him advancing.

Malfoy just snarls at me.

"Fine" he spits, "But Our Lord has asked for her, we are to bring her to him now."

Severus looks gob-smacked, if only for a brief second before he regains his composure.

"Come" Lucius demands.

I look at Severus for answers, he slowly blinks at me, telling me to follow suit. I do so and don't even question it.

I trust him.

Lucius brings us to a forest clearing. It is so dark now it's almost black. I can't see a thing.

I feel Severus' hand reach out and grab mine for a second. He is trying to comfort me. It works.

His hand moves back to his side and suddenly mine feels all alone and cold. I miss his touch already.

I let out a heavy sigh. I mean this is really getting tedious now. I wish we could just stop for a goddamn rest.

As if my wish is granted we come to a halt.

Because of the dark and my tendency to daydream I don't notice and walk onto the back of Severus.

Ooops.

Suddenly a brilliant, bright, white light surrounds us like a dome. It's mystifying.

I look at it in awe.

It truly is beautiful.

In a sad sort of way.

I hear crying, a wailing noise. It echoes through the dome surroundings as if bouncing off the walls. It's terrifying, it sounds like the saddest pain I could imagine. I begin to cry. Not for me, for whomever it is crying.

"Why is someone crying?" I ask panicked.

"Whats going on? Why is no one helping?" I scream over and over again.

I can feel my breath catching in my throat. "Why is no one helping?"

"Ssssh" I Hear Severus beside me, "its despair" he whispers.

"What?" I ask him.

"Despair, The Dark Lord has created it. It's a cloak he uses to cover us; no one can enter unless invited. And no one would really want to. What you hear is fear and despair, misery and hopelessness. Stand within it long enough and one would be driven insane. He sometimes uses it as a means to torture. Other times like tonight, I am guessing, he had something important planned" He trails off.

I look up at his big black pools of eyes. He looks so sad, so deflated, like all of the hope and happiness has been drained out of him. He had probably had to suffer this torture.

I reach out a hand and caress his ever so gently, only for a moment mind.

A Dark Figure slowly makes it way into the circle.

Voldermort.

I feel Severus tense next to me. A moment later I see why.

Being dragged along at his feet, limp and lifeless, is Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

"Harry!" I gasp.

Severus nudges me. A signal to be quiet. I look at him and notice his clothes have changed; he is now wearing his Death Eater robes. Memories of the last time I saw him in them flood back.

I scowl and look back over to Harry on the ground.

"CRUCIO" Voldermort bellows and I can only watch as Harry twitches about uncontrollably on the ground. I too know how that feels.

An echo of eerie laughter shivers around the Dark Circle.

"Welcome" Voldermort Hisses, "As you can see, today is a cause for celebration" a cheer erupts from the group of Death Munchers.

I look up at Severus; he does not join in the celebration.

Thank Merlin.

"Finally I have captured baby Potter, and this time there is no getting away" the snake-like man hisses, "CRUCIO", Harry lets out a wail of pain.

I can't bear this.

"Nooo" I cry out.

Almost instantly Severus clasps my mouth shut and pleads to me to be quiet.

"Hahahahaha" Voldemort's snake like hiss echoes throughout the dome of despair. "Well, well, well, I must say Severus this is quite a shock".

"I don't know what you mean my Lord" Severus whispers with his head bowed.

I look at him pitifully; I know it's all a show but I wish he would just stick up for what he believes in sometimes.

"Why, I think you do, you have taken a shine to the Mudblood" Voldermort hisses.

How the hell does he know?

"Master I don't…"

"Pray tell, how can you deny it Severus, you may mask you emotions off from the rest of the world, but you cannot hide it from me, that sickening, foul, pitiful emotion you so call _love _its disgusting and.."

"Fuck you" I cry out.

"Don't you speak to me you filthy Mudblood, CRUCIO" Voldermort orders.

Instantly that familiar, but unwelcome pain of the Crucio Curse slices through my veins and tears at my flesh.

"Master" Severus begs for my release of the curse.

"Ha" I hear Voldermort cackle, "You do _love_ her don't you, there is no place for that within my circle Severus, say goodbye…" I see him lift his wand at Severus, as he does so he lifts the Crucio Curse from me.

"AV-"He begins.

"No" I yell and with all the strength I have I try to move, I can't, my limbs cry out in protest, they are numb from the recent curse. All I can do it watch.

No, no, no how can this be happening?

No!

No!

No!

I look over and watch as a beam of emerald light flows slowly out of Voldermort's wand, slowly, as if time does not exist anymore, it travels across the air toward Severus' chest.

No, this cant be happening, no.

I close my eyes tight, I won't watch. I can't watch. With all my might I will for it to stop, please let it stop. Just let it stop.

Suddenly, a quiet hush surrounds me. I unsurely open my eyes. Everyone is quiet, silent as if they have been covered by a cold, wet blanket. They are all looking amazed.

What is going on?

"Hermione" I hear a silky voice call.

I look up and see Severus crouching down beside me. He begins to stroke my hair and kiss me gently on the fore head.

"W-Whats happening?" I whisper.

He just looks at me and smiles. He reaches out a hand to me to help me up, I take it warily.

"Severus, Whats happening?" I repeat. That is until I see.

"Harry!" I cry.

Harry looks over at me with his bright Emerald Green eyes and smiles, a true, twinkling smile.

He is standing over what looks to be a dead body, I realise by the looks on the Death Eaters faces that it must be Voldermort in his mortal form.

Harry has killed him.

Killed him.

Harry.

"Oh my God, Harry" I run as best I can, (it's more like hobbling actually) over to him. "You did it, you did it" I cry. Hugging and kissing his blood stained face.

He pauses and holds me out at arms length.

"No, you did" he whispers.

What the-?

I look around at all the other Death Munchers, they are all standing and staring at me, one by one they begin to raise their wands and lower them to the ground. They raise their hands in a surrendering way.

What is going on?

"Hermione, you never told me" Harry gasped.

"Told you what Harry" I ask now slightly annoyed that no one is telling me what the freck is going on.

"She doesn't know" Severus gasps beside me.

"Doesn't know what?" I ask impatiently.

"And he will defeat the Dark Lord with the power he knows not" Harry recites.

"Harry what are you talking about?" I begin to yell.

"The power of Love?" Severus asks him.

"Yes, Love and Friendship from a Muggle born" Harry says amazed. "what he would least expect".

"The power he knows not, of course" Severus says gob-smacked, "Muggle born magic".

I have had enough, "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I bellow.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hermione it was you all along" Harry gapes.

"Harry will you please tell me what in the name of Merlin you are talking about" I yell at him.

"The power of Muggle born magic" Severus says, more to himself than to anyone else I think.

What the bleedin' hell is going on.

"Hellooooo" I call out impatiently.

"Of course he would never know about muggle born magic" Harry begins to say amazed.

Oh come on, this is ridiculous.

"Oi" I cry out.

Both Harry and Severus spin around from their daydreams and look at me wide eyed.

"Not to put a damper on things, I mean im really grateful, ol' Voldie is gone and everything, but will someone _please _tell me what is going on" I sigh.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry laughs "but its just well, y'know a bit of a shock".

"What is?" I say impatiently.

"Well you killing Voldermort for a start" Harry gasps.

"But how did I-" I begin, but Severus cuts me off.

"With the power he knows not, you used wand-less magic Hermione" Severus gasps, "That's _very, VERY_ rare."

I don't believe it.

"I did?" I gasp, and find my hand clasped a hand to my mouth.

"Yes" Harry says In awe.

"Wand-less magic" I begin to recite from a book I read once, " one of the most rarest types of magic existing, only able to be performed with complete mind concentration, and by a muggle born witch or wizard, it is caused from growing up without a wand in a muggle environment"

"That right" Severus praises.

"So what did I do?" I ask just as amazed as everyone else now.

"Well it was the strangest thing" Harry began, "Voldermort threw the curse at Snape-"

"Professor Snape" Severus cut in.

Harry scowled at him and continued on, "and whilst Snape, sorry _Professor _Snape had his eyes closed tight like a little girlie-"

"I most certainly did not" Severus argued back.

"You most certainly did" Harry retorted.

"Did not"

"Did"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Will you two shut up" I shout to stop their childish rambling.

"Anyway" Harry began again, "The curse just flew back and hit Voldie, we knew it was you because you were muttering something, like '_Make it stop, not Severus'_" Harry said in a mock voice.

"Then you opened your eyes and we all realised what you did" Severus whispered.

I look back and forth at the two and then around at the surrendering Death Eaters, I half expect them to break into song or dance and tell me this is all one big joke, but they don't, they just stand there looking scared.

Weird.

"I had my suspicions of course" Severus spoke, "I knew something was up when The Dark Lord asked for you to join our side, I knew there was more there" he moved closer and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"As touching as this is" a cold voice drawled from across the circle, "I would like to know where we stand"

I look over and see Lucius Malfoy looking bored with the whole exchange.

"Malfoy" Harry growls, and advances towards him.

I put a hand out to stop him killing Lucius, or attacking him for the time being. He is like a rabid dog on heat. Harry that is not Lucius, that would be crazy.

"As there is nothing for me to be here for I think I'll leave" Lucius states.

How dare he.

"You will not" I cry after him.

"Oh. And why is that?" he turns around and asks. " I am not staying to watch the three of you blood traitors kiss and make up, nor do I really want to wait for Aurors and the Ministry to arrive, so if you don't mind…" he moves further away.

"And you think we will just let you leave" Severus threatens.

"No, I believe you don't have a choice" and with that Lucius stepped away and dissaperatd.

"Shit," I call out.

Great now he will probably hunt me down and kill me in my sleep.

Uuurrgh.

"The Order is arriving" Harry calls out.

I look over and sure enough I see the familiar features of Mad-Eye leading a crowd of people on broomsticks. I can hear a faint murmur of "Constant Vigilance" on the wind and can't help but smile.

I look over at Severus, surprisingly he looks panicked.

"What is it?" I ask though I have a pretty good feeling I know what it is.

"They won't understand" He whispers so only I can hear, "They already suspected me, and even after the proof is laid out on the table before them, they will want revenge, punishment for what I have done"

I look deep into his dark eyes. I know he is right.

I sigh.

"You owe me" I warn him.

And in a flash he is gone, I know they will ask where he is but for the time being I think Harry and I will be able to answer most of their enquiries.

Harry comes over to me beaming, "Where's Snape?" he asks looking around.

"Ssssh" I sush him, "I'll explain in a bit" he looks at me warily and shrugs.

The order land nearby and most of the Death Munchers begin to scurry away like mice.

It's quite amusing to watch.

Hehehe.

"Hermione Granger?" I hear a voice call.

I look over and see the wide eyed smile of McGonagall racing towards me.

She is running quite fast.

I think if she doesn't stop she will most defiantly hit me.

Defiantly.

Crap.

I move aside just in time and she goes flying over onto the soft ground next to me.

Crap.

"Erm, Sorry professor" I call over sheepishly.

"Not to worry" she says whilst brushing off pieces of dirt from her robes.

I can't help but grim sinisterly.

"My child, are you alrigh?t" it seems she suddenly remembers I'm here and grabs me into a tight hug.

"Fine" I manage to say whilst being crushed.

Seriously this woman is stronger than she seems.

"Where's Severus" She asks.

I knew it was coming, I knew it, but what to tell her, its not as if I could say, '_oh well he is probably in hiding somewhere seeing as you all want to kill him for what he has done, but despite all that I won't tell you where he is because I love him bla, bla, bla_' yeah right.

But I can't say that, "Erm" I stutter and begin to ravel in a tale about him being gone with the wind… or something like that.

Hours later and after a good lecture on how to comb you hair safely from Mad-Eye-Moody I think we are just about cleaned up.

Most of the scurrying Death Chompers have been rounded up and the rest of the order are ready to go.

"You coming 'Mione" Harry beams.

I look deep into his happy green eyes.

How can I let him down, how can I say no, I don't want to see Ron, Ginny, and my Parents, even if it is for the first time in almost months.

I realise that I cant.

I'm not part of that life or them anymore, I mean, how would they react to me being in love with a convicted killer on the run? I mean they could probably get over that if it wasn't Snape.

But it is.

And that's who I have to be with now.

I shake my head at Harry, surprisingly he seems to understand.

"I'll see you later okay?" he shouts over.

I smile and nod.

Of course he will.

I watch as they all speed off on their brooms. What a peculiar sight.

Now for the most important matter at hand.

Severus.

Hmmmm…

Bloody typical, I have no idea where to look for him.

I look back up at the night sky, not that he would be there, but I need inspiration.

Ah crap.

I have no clue as to where he is.

Suddenly I hear a 'pop' behind me.

"Severus?" I call out into the dark…


	26. Chapter 26

I hear a low cackle.

Ah great.

"Malfoy" I sneer as I slowly turn around.

I cannot believe that my life is just this crap, as I begin to think things cannot get any worse. BOOM. A Malfoy pops up and crushes all you're hopes.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to sound bored.

"Hmmmm, now that is a good question" he licks his lips and smirks.

Urgh.

"Eat Shit" I say, and begin to walk away from him.

He was looking at me with his hungry eyes again.

Gross!

Gross!

Gross!

Gross!

"Mudblood" he yells after me.

I spin around fast and accidentally whip myself in the eye with my hair.

Damn, that hurt.

"What?" I hiss impatiently.

"Now, now Granger, manners cost nothing you know" he mocks.

"Ha" I yelp, "Then you should be able to afford some, as if you even would know what manners are, you arrogant sod"

"That's what I like about you, your spark, you are awfully prettily when you are angry you know, for a mudblood that is"

"Piss off"

"And with no Severus here to save you, tut, tut, tut" he begins to walk closer.

I swear if he does get any closer I _will_ make sure he will regret it, ill make sure any future women he has will regret it too.

"Where _is_ Severus?" he stops walking and casually asks.

"And I'd tell you why?" I glare at him sarcastically.

"You _do_ love him don't you" he states, I have the biggest suspicion he is taking the piss.

"What?" I ask through gritted teeth, though I heard him perfectly.

"It would explain why you were able to do what you did so…perfectly" he simply states.

I can't help but be a little curious as to what he is telling me.

"Strictly speaking, it must have been one powerful emotion to have achieved reversing the curse" Lucius said referring to the nights previous events.

"So?" I ask subtly, though I am dying to find out as much as I can on this subject.

Hmmmm, maybe I could get a book on it…

"So" Lucius breaks my train of thought, "you must love him to have been able to do that, Love conquers evil and all that bullshit" he smirks.

"It's none of your business" I say slowly and begin to walk away again.

"Oh, but I think it is" he snaps, and suddenly I feel a tug at my stomach.

I look back and notice Lucius is using his wand to drag me towards him.

I collapse to the floor.

"See there is something I want and without you I cannot have that" he finally manages to have me at his feet.

I look up at him angrily.

I'm not in fact angry, more like crapping myself, but I don't want Lucius to see that.

"And what is it you want?" I growl at him.

He bends close to the ground where I am situated and whispers softly in my ear…

"Money, I have Granger, but Severus has something that is extremely valuable to me, I want it and you" he bends down to look me straight in the eyes, "are the only way of ensuring I get what I want"

With that he straightens back up.

I can still smell his breath in the air.

"And I always get what I want" he sneers as he pulls me to my feet.

"Now" he demands, "Take me to Severus".

I look at him for a moment.

I am completely lost for things to do.

I have no idea where Severus is.

Ah Crap.

Right- think, think, think.

I take a deep breath and with Lucius gripping my arm tightly, I apparate us both to the first place I can think of.


	27. Chapter 27

"Snape's Manor?" Lucius drawls out in almost an amused voice.

"What?" I ask him.

It was the only place I could think of looking.

He peers down at me sceptically.

"Tosser-herrrr, herrr, cough, cough" I pretend to cough evilly.

He looks down at me confused.

"Are you ok?" he sounds genuinely concerned.

Mwahahahahaha.

"Fine" I sneer.

"Cherr-Wanker-herr-herr, cough" I do it again.

Much to my amusement, he looks at me bewildered.

Hahahahaha.

_Hermione super genius- 1_

_Evil blonde haired loony Death Chomper- 0_

"Take me to him" He demands.

I look up at him grumpily, he really is a narky sod.

"Follow me" I sigh.

I really hope Severus isn't here; it would be the death of him if he was, and me come to think of it.

"I do not have all day" he sneers.

Jeez, there is just no please in some people.

We come up to the front door, it's unlocked.

Good sign.

I step inside cautiously; Lucius follows me slowly, his wand pointing at my back in traditional style hostage position.

G-r-e-a-t.

"Hellooooo" I call out softly.

Nothing.

"I guess he's not here, oh well" I try to sound jolly as I attempt to skip out of the door.

"Mudblood" he warns me.

I sigh and walk back into the entrance hall.

A small smile plays its way to my face, as much as I hated this place at the time, I miss it now.

I miss Severus so much.

I feel my chest clench at the thought of him.

Lucius would most defiantly kill him to get his hands on whatever he thinks so valuable.

I can't let that happen.

Right, from this moment on I am making a promise to myself that I will do whatever possible, to ensure Severus' survival. If that means sending Lucius on a wild goose chase then _so be it._

I just hope Severus wherever he is, appreciates this.

Which he probably does not.

Hmmmm.

All of a sudden I hear a spine chilling 'POP'.

"Oh No" I cry out.

"What?" Lucius asked shocked at my sudden change in emotion.

"Oh Crap"

"What" he begins to look panicked himself.

"OOOOOH SHIT"

"Goddamn it Granger tell me what the fuck you are going on about" he demands.

As if on que a tiny blob of angry House Elf comes charging towards me like a bull.

"Shiiiiiiiiit" I cry out in hysterics.

I try to turn and run but Lucius is in my way and I smack into the back of him.

He holds me out at arms length in disgust.

"You are running from a House Elf?" he asks sarcastically.

I glare at him maliciously and kick him in the chins.

After all he was in my way.

As he bends to the ground to grab his leg in pain, I hop over his back and try and make an exit for the door.

Marvil unfortunately beats me too it and as I breath a sigh of relief at reaching the open door and drive way, I'm stopped by a sudden pain in my leg.

I look down and to my Surprise it's not Marvil at my ankles but Lucius.

"Aaaaagh" he cries out in pain.

I look over and see Marvil to my astonishment gnawing at _his _ankles.

"HA" I can't help but point and laugh.

I'm sure im standing there for a good few minutes before the pain in my leg begins to register.

"Owwww" I cry out.

"Bit of a delayed reaction there?" Lucius curtly informs me.

Ass.

I kick off his hand and stroll forward towards the stairs, without Marvil and Lucius at my heels I think I'll have a good look around.

I hear cries of pain from downstairs, and giggle to myself.

Hehe.

What a satisfying sound.

I peer about the empty rooms, there really is no one here.

Sighing to myself, I sit on what was once my bed and think.

Where could he be.

Anywhere springs to mind.

All of a sudden, my eye catches a tiny piece of parchment on my bedside table.

Very slowly I reach out for it.

Oh my god, it's from Severus.

_My Dear Hermione,_

_How I knew you would come back here, unfortunately I am not able to meet you. Though I wish so much that I could. Our last encounter, though brief, meant the world to me. It showed me, that someone does care for me, that alone would mean a great deal, but in that someone being you, I cannot begin to explain how that fill's me up inside._

_I wish I could help you now. For I have a suspicion that you have been followed, that is, if you haven't come into contact with Lucius Malfoy himself. Be warned Hermione, he_ is_ dangerous and will stop at nothing to find me. Stay away from him at all costs. Please. If the unthinkable has happened and he is in fact holding you hostage now, I can only hope that you find it within yourself to get out and away as soon as possible._

_My dear Hermione we will meet again, wherever it may be, I will always hold a place for you in the cobbled streets of my heart._

_I am yours, _

_Most sincerely,_

_Severus, Snape._

Great, now what was that suppose to mean?

And what the heck is with that '_cobbled streets of my heart' _bit?

Hmmmm.

Oh holy crap sacks!

"Granger" Lucius call's, it sounds like he has already gotten rid of the tiny elf.

Panicking and with my heart beating ten to the dozen, I shakily fold up the letter and place it in my pocket.

I take a deep breath to regain composure and make my way to the landing.


	28. Chapter 28

"So?" Lucius inquires impatiently.

"So what?" I snarl back.

"So. Is. He. Here?" He asks, speaking to me as if I don't understand.

Arse.

"Well does it look like it?" I point out sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes and walks towards the basement. Slowly I walk down the stairs.

"AAAGH" I jump as I walk into the kitchen.

Marvil looks at me with his big, yellow, bug eyes. Patiently, just looking, staring, peering up at me.

Urgh.

It's unnerving.

"Marvil?" I ask sweetly.

He doesn't answer. A sudden rush of cold flows through my veins.

He's not?

He can't be?

Lucius wouldn't, would he?

I slowly take a sharp step backwards, not once taking my eyes from the elf's big, bright ones.

I can't believe he killed Marvil.

Salty tears begin to fill my eyes; I finally manage to turn away and start to walk out of the kitchen, my hunger passed.

"Missy?" I hear a squeak from behind me.

My heart does back flips.

Before the poor little elf had a chance to move, I pounce on him and begin to hug him like a potato shaped teddy bear.

"Marvil!" I cry happily, "I thought Lucius Killed you".

"Mister Malfoy?" he squealed, "Oh no missy, Marvil bit him, yes he did, Master told Marvil, if anyone comes in house to bite them, and bite them I did, but not Missy Mudblood-" at that last word he clasped his had over his mouth and started rocking back and forth.

"Marvil?" I ask

"MARVIL" I shout and knock him out of his trance.

"Sorry Missy, Marvil has been told not to call you that anymore, Marvil is a bad elf, he not be calling his new mistress nasty names" he began to punch himself.

"Its ok Marvil" I say and pat him on the head.

He looks up at me thankful.

"New Mistress?" I ask, only just realising what I had heard.

"Yes" Marvil beams, "Master told him if she is to came back to the house, that Marvil is to be nice to her, but if anyone else is to come, Marvil is to bite them" the little elf stated proudly, "Marvil bites Master Malfoy, but Master Malfoy is a bad man, and Marvil must protect Missy Mistress from him"

"Oh Marvil" I squeeze him into another hug.

In actual fact, having a lumpy potato shaped elf to defend you is quite comforting.

"Did Missy get the note Master left Missy Mistress?" Marvil gasped amidst me scrunching the life out of him.

I look at him surprised, "Yes I did" I whisper, "Do you know what it means?"

Marvil bit his bottom lip in an almost cute way, his eyes glittering with glee. "Yes" he squeaked in a low whisper, "Master told Marvil to make sure Missy got it, it is a clue to where master is, Master said Mister Malfoy will be following Missy as he wants what he cant have, so Mater has left a clue so only Missy, Missy, Mistress can find him" he twinkled.

I recite the letter in my head, '_My dear Hermione we will meet again, wherever it may be, I will always hold a place for you in the cobbled streets of my heart.'_

Those last two lines just seem too sappy for Severus. Suddenly as if a light bulb had appeared above my head it makes sense.

"Marvil" I cry out in joy.

The little elf looks terrified.

"You're a genius" I make a move to hug him tightly again and he hides underneath the table.

I decide to join him.

"I am?" he whispers.

"Well yes, sort of" I tell him

He looks sceptical.

"Ok, well more of a muse"

"I am Missy?"

"Yes, I know where Severus is"

"Master?" he squeaks excitedly.

"Yes" I hush.

"Where missy w must go there now, before Mister Malfoy gets back from the basement"

"Yeah, just why is he in the basement?" I ask, suddenly side tracked.

"THAT" I hear an icy voice call from above the table, "is none of your business"

Shit.

"Get out miss granger" he says tiredly.

I attempt to get up but bang my head and fall back down.

Dammit.

"Miss granger I do not have time to watch you play tea party under the kitchen table with a house elf" he warns.

I drag myself from under the table and square up to him. He is much taller than me but try my best to look intimidating.

"HEM, HEM" he coughs in a way that reminds me of Umbridge.

I take a step away from him; I suppose I was kinda close.

"Severus, where is he?" he simply asks like it is the simplest question in the world to answer.

"I honestly don't know" I lie.

"Don't lie to me you filthy little-"

"I'm NOT lying" I lie again.

"You clearly are" he states his temper rising.

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Missy" Marvil shouts, his hands covering his ears.

"What" I hiss, not meaning to be nasty but im trying to sound hard.

Marvil seems taken aback, "Marvil was only going to suggest we take Mister Malfoy along, if we are to find master, surely three sets of eyes are better"

Im actually shocked that the tiny elf has made some sort of sense. I tear my death gaze away from Lucius and look in surprise at Marvil.

"Good idea" I concur.

Besides with a house elf on my side, Lucius can't really hurt me, and together we could probably drive him around the bend.

Ha-ha.

I shall call him Looney Lucius

Ha-ha

Mad Malfoy

Ha-ha.

Erm….

Yeah ok, so erm, so on, and so on.

Cough, cough.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asks looking at me like im sprouting horns.

I must have been muttering to myself again.

Ha-ha

They think im crazy.

Ha-ha

"Yeah fine" I say shaking away my thoughts.

"Riiiiiight" Lucius drawls.

We all stand there silent for a few awkward seconds.

"So Severus," The biggest Malfoy brings us back to the subject, "Where is he"

I look at him sly for a second, "Marvil, Looney," I say taking them both by the arms.

Malfoy looking slightly put off at the way I just addressed him, but that's beside the point.

"Hold tight" I warn them, and with a 'POP' we are gone.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hogsmeade?" Lucius asks unimpressed.

"UM-HUM" I proudly say.

"And why, may I ask are we in Hogsmeade?"

"You may" I inform him, "And we are here because Severus is here" I say bluntly

"Where?" he growls

"Ha-ha where indeed ha-ha" I laugh nervously, to be honest I hadn't really thought of where he would be, I just guessed that the _'Cobbled streets of his heart'_ would be the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade.

"Well?" he growls again impatiently.

I do some quick thinking, "Fancy a Butterbeer?" I quirk merrily.

"What?" he hissed growing more impatient.

"A B-U-T-T-E-R-B-E-E-R" I spell it out for him.

"I know what a Butterbeer is" he hisses, "Why would I want one?"

"Well I don't know what are you asking me for, how should I know?" I state blatantly.

"Maybe Master is thirsty?" Marvil pipes.

"I am not thirsty" he spits.

"Well he was only asking" I say defending the little elf.

"Well he needn't ask, he needn't speak unless spoken to" he growled at Marvil who hid behind me legs.

"He can speak whenever he likes, he doesn't need permission from me or _you"_ I hiss loudly.

"I'll think you'll find he does" Lucius drawls, getting bored with the conversation.

"Well then" I say turning to Marvil, "I henceforth give you permission to speak your mind, whenever and wherever you like"

"You cannot do that" Lucius shouts.

"I think you'll find I just did" I yell back.

I look down at Marvil; he seems to be confused with the whole situation. Bless Him.

"Come on Marvil" I take his tiny elf hand, _"We're _going to get a Butterbeer".

I storm my way into the 'Three Broomsticks' and find an empty table to sit at.

I get a few looks from the occupants as I order two drinks for me and Marvil.

Who cares?

Not me.

"Missy is being too nice to Marvil" the little elf squawked.

Looking down on him I notice tears in his big yellow orbs.

"Marvil?" I hesitantly ask.

He looks up at me obediently.

"Whats up?" I ask.

"Missy- is- is" he sobs, "is being t-t-too nice w-when Marvil was nas-nasty to Missy b-b-before".

I pat him on the back gently. He is actually kinda cute when he isn't gnawing on my ankles.

"Its ok" I reassure him.

"N-n-no it's not M-Marvil should be punished" he suddenly picked up the bottle of Butterbeer and began to bang it over his head.

Many of the other occupants turned and stared amazed.

"Marvil" I shout, "Marvil, MARVIL"

He turns and looks up at me all misty eyed and sad.

"Stop hurting yourself, and you shouldn't be punished, I was as much a pest back then too, you are forgiven anyway, so stop crying and drink up" I commanded.

Marvil looked at me surprised for a split second before wiping the tears from his eyes and slurping up his drink.

"Good" I praised him.

We sat in silence for a few moments before the door behind us bangs open.

"Urgh" I sigh.

"Missy?" the tiny elf asks concerned.

I solemnly point over toward the door.

"Urgh" Marvil mimics my groan

"Granger" Lucius storms over.

"Yes?" I bat my eyelashes sweetly.

He grabs me by the arm and drags me outside. Marvil follows at my heels.

After throwing me down on a nearby bench he begins to pace infront of me.

I look down at Marvil who looks up and me and shrugs.

Exactly what I was thinking.

"Severus, where is he?" he demands, looking down on me.

"I don't know" I reply truthfully.

"Then why did you bring me here?" he growls.

"I-I-…" I trail off, actually lost for words.

He stares at me with his dark silver eyes.

"I had a letter from him ok" I blurted out.

I instantly regret it, he looks like all his Christmases have come at once, it seems that Severus makes a habit of putting clues in letters, I'm sure that he would have done that with his Death Muncher pals.

Crap.

I bet he knows exactly how to decipher it.

"Give it to me" he orders holding out his hand.

As if.

"I don't have it, I left it at the Manor" I tell him trying to look all innocent and not draw attention to the crumpled letter in my pocket.

"What did it say?" he bellows changing tact.

Ok at least he is off the subject.

"Something about cobbled streets of his he-"

Oh my god, I think I just cracked it.

"Cobbled streets, yes, Hogsmeade, ok, what else?" he demands.

I can't tell him.

I can't believe I didn't see it before.

"Eh?" I ask to the owner of the booming voice spitting in my face.

"Cobbled streets of what?"

"Erm... His soul, it said cobbled streets of my soul" I lied again for what felt like the millionth time that hour.

Its Malfoy though, and I don't have a problem lying to him.

"My soul, my soul…" Lucius' voice drowns out as I try to unscramble the real puzzle of words im my head.

'_My dear Hermione we will meet again, wherever it may be, I will always hold a place for you in the cobbled streets of my heart.'_

Ok so the cobbled streets bit is a tad obvious, probably there to get, my attention, make me realise it was a code.

Right so the next bit, '_my heart' _that just has to be an anagram, a palace maybe?

Hye Mart, that makes sense, the huge Bookstore near the edge of the village.

But how to get there without Loopy Lucius?

"Marvil" I whisper.

"Yes Missy" he whispers back.

"I know where Sevy-Kins is"

"What?" he hisses.

"It's his code name" I whisper to the elf.

"Oh."

"Anyway" I wave a hand at him, "I need you to create a distraction so I can sneak off"

"Yes Missy, Marvil will do just that" the little elf grinned sinisterly.

Before I knew what was happening, and explosion went off somewhere nearby.

What the.

I look over to where Lucius was pacing and am startled to see him hanging upside down from a nearby tree.

Marvil shoos me with his hand and I begin to run.

I look back just before I reach the end of the village and see that children have taken to throwing fruit at him.

Got Marvil's good.


	30. Chapter 30

I reach the old bookstore, supermarket, thing.

HYE MART it reads in big red letters.

I have only been in here a couple of times; it mostly sells children's books and comics. Nothing I would usually read.

I take a deep breath and step inside.

Almost instantly I get blinded by cameras flashing in my face.

Arggghhhh.

"Miss Granger, how does it feel to have conquered the Dark Lord?"

"Miss Granger, are you planning on writing a book?"

"Miss Granger, are you and Harry Potter setting a date for the wedding?"

"What?" I ask startled.

I push my way to the front of the blinding photographers and notice the source of their enquiries.

There right infront of me, 'The Daily Prophet' is displayed on shelves for a bout a mile.

And I'm on the front cover.

Great.

"Miss Granger, what are your plans now?"

I look behind me to the dazzling paparazzi.

"In answer to your questions" I begin sternly, "it feels great to have finally got rid of Voldermort" a collective amount of gasps sound at the use of his name.

"Maybe now we all can get some rest" I tell them all, "Secondly, no I am not planning on writing a book, maybe in the future, not now. Thirdly Harry Potter and I are most defiantly NOT an item, just good friends, and lastly my plans now are to leave" I finish and storm out of the bookstore.

I probably should go back.

Hmmmm.

I'm not exactly sure what Severus wanted me to look for in there.

I look down at my hand, im still clutching the issue of 'The Daily Prophet'.

I slowly and resentfully walk over to a nearby bench and begin to read.

_Daily Prophet_

_Issue 1-32-41-86-164._

_September/ October_

_HOGWARTS BRIGHTEST SUTDENT DEFEATS DARK LORD._

_Hermione Granger, dubbed 'the brightest witch of her age', defeated possibly the most powerful wizard of the age yesterday without even realising. Harry Potter, AKA, the-boy-who-lived, came to meet Prophet Reporters after the incident yesterday to inform me and the rest of the team of the night's events._

_As it seems, Hermione managed to kill the Dark Wizard by the use of wand-less magic, this type of magic is mostly associated with muggle-born's and witches and wizards who have grown up at a non-magic community._

_This magic is used when an emotion so powerful overrides the senses and an explosion of magic occurrence happens._

_It is commonly only found within Muggles as there is no preconceived idea of magic or how it is to be used, many 'Pure Blood' families grow up with the notion that a wand is needed for magic and therefore never develop these skills._

_Possibly the most famous example is where Lilly Potter (of Godrick's Hollow) offered her life for her son, non other than Harry Potter. This was by using said, wand-less magic._

_So in the midst of celebrations we ask our selves, what was it that caused such a usually composed witch to express such emotions._

_One can conclude that it is no other than her deep love for boyfriend and soon to be fiancé Harry Potter._

"WHAT?" I scream as I read the last sentence.

I only hope Severus hasn't seen this.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Why on earth he wanted me to come here I have no idea.

I look up and heave a sigh.

I spot Lucius attempting to pummel Marvil; I suppose I better go save him, the elf that is, not Lucius, that would just be stupid.

"Looney!" I shout, "Leave Marvil alone".

He looks at bit outraged at how I have addressed him again but just snarls at me.

"Mudblood, where have you been?" he growls.

"If you insist on following me around whilst I look for Severus, I suggest you stop calling me _Mudblood, _that is if you actually want to find him" I wink at him coyly.

He stars at me with an 'i-think-you-need-help-you-disturbed-little-girl' kinda look.

Ha-ha.

"Once you stop calling me 'Looney' _Miss Granger_" he tries again, "Where have you been?" he hisses through gritted teeth.

Hehehe, slowly, slowly drive him mad.

"Oh I just went to get the paper" I casually state and hold up the copy of The Daily Prophet I found.

"And why would you do that?" he hisses snatching the paper from me.

"To see whats in it duh!" I tell him.

He growls at me and begins to read.

He scans the page and throws it back at me.

Arrogant git.

It lands, folded on my lap, I look down at it and suddenly realise something.

I peer down at the page infront of me;

'_Daily Prophet_

_Issue 1-32-41-86-164._

_September/ October_

_HOGWARTS BRIGHTEST SUTDENT DEFEATS DARK LORD._

_Hermione…'_

As its folded this is all I can see but it begins to make sense.

I look at the issue number and see that it's different from usual; I mean the little dashes in this months issue are usually left out of the others. I peer at them closely.

'_Issue 1-32-41-86-164'._

I think back to when I use to study 'Ancient Ruins', many Greek mythologist's use to use code numbers as a way of communicating.

It seems a bit far fetched but I could be right. Quickly I look for word number 1, and scribble my findings on a piece of parchment from my pocket.

Word Number 1- Hermione, my name!

Word Number 32- meet

Word Number 41- me

Word Number 86-at

Word Number 164- Godrick's, but im sure by that he means Godrick's Hollow!

Oh Merlin.

'Hermione meet me at Godrick's Hollow!'

I feel my heart pound against my chest.

He's at Godrick's hollow, now?

I quickly tear up the piece of paper I was scribbling on.

Lucius stops pacing and looks at me suspiciously.

I quickly swallow the torn pieces of parchment.

"What are you doing?" he asks sceptically.

"Mim Mumgry" I mumble through the paper.

He looks me up and down and returns to pacing.

Now how to get to Godrick's Hollow without Blondie?

Hmmmm.

"Marvil" I whisper.

He looks at me and groans.

"I have a plan" I tell him.

He bears his teeth at me, which isn't surprising really, seeing as last time I had a plan he ended up getting chased around Hogsmeade by an angry Malfoy.

"No, a good one this time" I whisper into his big ears.

He grumbles at me and I take that as I good sign.

"Marvil, I need to get to Godrick's Hollow" I tell him, "can you distract Looney over here?" I ask politely.

He grumbles at me again and gets to his feet.

All of a sudden he kicks Lucius in the balls.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blondie screams.

I take one last look and begin to concentrate on where I need to apparate to.

I finally see the image of Godrick's Hollow in my head but as soon as I begin to feel the world being pulled around me I feel a sharp pain on my right arm.

I look down just in time to see Lucius Grinning sinisterly up at me.

"Oh no you don't" he whispers.

A second later we land on the ground at where I can only presume to be a street in Godrick's Hollow.

I glare over at Lucius and he snarls back. A second later I feel a cold fist slam across my face.

Wanker.


End file.
